Chaos
by GorgeousSmile
Summary: Angel and Collins are starting a family, Maureen and Joanne are broken up, Roger and Mimi are having relationship problems and Mark is well...Mark. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**I didn't really know what to call this story but there is going to be some drama in it so i thought it was kind of appropriate.**

**Anways i'll let you read the first chapter and explain more at the bottom. **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chaos**

**Chapter 1 – Big News**

Angel immerged from her kitchen and set a bowl of chips down in front of everyone as they eyed her. Collins and her called them all over for some big news and now everyone awaited the arrival of Joanne so they could share their secret.

"How about you just tell us and then when you tell Joanne we will all act surprised." Roger said as he stuffed some chips in his mouth.

Angel shook her head. "No I want to tell everyone all at once."

Finally Joanne knocked on the door and Collins greeted her and welcomed her in. Maureen watched as she took her coat off and then rolled her eyes when she saw Joanne's knew girlfriend Lisa enter the apartment.

"Uh Angel I don't see why Lisa had to come she isn't apart of our family." Maureen said harshly.

Mimi patted Maureen on the leg. "She is nice why don't you try talking to her?"

Maureen crossed her arms and huffed. "Thanks for being on my side."

After coats were hung up everyone gathered around in the living room for the big news.

"Any day now, my battery is running low." Mark said while he focused his camera on Collins and Angel.

Collins took in a deep breath. "Angel and I have decided…"

"To have a kid!" Angel interrupted with a jump of joy.

Mimi was the first to jump up and hug Angel. "I hope you have a girl so we can dress her up and put make up on her!"

"What if it's a boy?" Mark asked.

"Dress him up too." Angel said as if it was a dumb question.

Roger raised his hand. "Okay, wait I'm happy for you two and all but how exactly are you going to do this? Collins I don't know if you forgot but Angel isn't really a girl."

Collins rolled his eyes. "I know dumb shit, we are getting Angel's sister to grow it in her belly, we already have it planned out we just didn't want to tell you guys until we knew for sure what was going on."

After everyone understood what was going on Collins and Angel received hugs and congratulations from everyone.

Maureen sat back in her chair with a confused look on her face. Mark noticed and pointed the camera towards her. "Zoom in on Maureen who has a dumbfounded expression."

Maureen shook her head and smiled. "Okay, I'm a pretty opened minded person and all but don't you think it's a little gross to have sex with your sister?"

"Maureen that is gross!" Angel shouted.

"She isn't going to have sex with her sister…" Lisa began but was then rudely cut off by Maureen.

The diva gave the blonde a dirty look. "Did I ask you?" she then looked back towards Angel for an explanation.

Angel sat on the armrest next to Maureen and wrapped her arms around her. "She is right I'm not going to have sex with her, the doctors are going to do something and then with the magic of science and all that non-sense there will be a human growing inside of her, and Collins and I will get to keep it!"

Maureen nodded slowly. "Okay, I think I get it now. I'm happy for you."

"Oh and my sister is going to be living with us too." Angel said.

Mimi smiled. "Faith is coming here! I love you're sister I can't wait to see her."

Collins rolled his eyes. "Great just what I need another girl under this roof."

"Hey I'm not that bad to live with." Maureen said with a pout.

"If you ever need to get away you know where to go." Roger said while slapping Collins on the arm.

"Thanks man, so how about we celebrate!" Collins shouted as he held up a bottle of stoli.

"I'm in." Mimi said as she quickly grabbed the bottle.

While the party was going on in the living room Maureen and Joanne were in the kitchen in an awkward silence.

Joanne opened the fridge then closed it nervously; she turned toward Maureen who was mixing herself a drink. "So, that's pretty cool that Collins and Angel are going to start a family."

Maureen finished mixing and took a sip while shaking her head. "Yup pretty awesome." Maureen tapped her fingers on the side of her cup; she wanted to make more conversation with Joanne so she didn't have to watch her and Lisa cuddle up all night. "What are you drinking tonight?" she finally asked.

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know I was never one to know how to come up with drink mixture."

Maureen smiled. "I'll make you one," She began as she walked over to the fridge and pulled out some beverages. "And you have to drink it!"

"Oh I do, do I?"

Maureen nodded as she poured some vodka into a cup, Joanne watched as she poured almost 2 shot worth of liquid into the cup. She walked over to Maureen and grabbed the bottle. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked playfully.

"Maybe." Maureen replied with a flirty smile.

Joanne held her gaze on Maureen as she watched her mix juices together. Finally it was ready and Maureen handed Joanne the drink for a taste test.

Joanne took it from Maureen's hand and slowly took a sip; she smiled at the taste and took a bigger drink. "This is really good what is it?"

"Sex on the beach, something you were always fond of." Maureen said with a wink as she left the kitchen.

Joanne couldn't help but smile as she watched Maureen sway her hips. Joanne then remembered she left Lisa out there alone so she to went and joined the rest of the group.

After a couple of hours everyone decided to head home, Roger and Mimi walked hand in hand while Mark walked ahead so he could give them a little bit of their own space.

"So do you ever think about having a baby?" Mimi asked.

Roger shrugged. "Not really, I don't see myself as a dad."

"Oh, I always pictured you as a protective father type."

"Kids are not my thing."

Mimi nodded. "How about 5 years down the road?"

"Mimi no, I don't ever want kids so lets just drop the subject."

"Okay, don't get you're panties all in a bunch it was just a question I'm not saying I want you to impregnate me."

Mark turned around at this point and had his camera on the two. "Zoom in on Mimi and Roger they have been dating for over a year. So tell me when are you two going to have kids?"

"Mark just drop it." Roger said as she let go of Mimi's hand and made his way up to the loft."

"Was it something I said?" Mark asked. Mimi gave him a weak smile and chased after the rocker.

…

Then next day Maureen was lying on the couch in her knew home, which was Collins and Angel's apartment. Angel was in the kitchen and Collins was out buying more alcohol. They were again having everyone over for more big news. Maureen assumed it was something about Mimi and Roger they were probably getting engaged or something. She really didn't care; all she cared about was being able to see Joanne again.

Angel walked out and set down a platter of food and noticed the smile on Maureen's face. "What you smiling about?"

"Joanne." Maureen replied. "I think me and her are going to get back together."

"How do you figure?"

Maureen rolled over on her side so she was facing Angel. "I can just tell did you see the way she was looking at me last night? Not to mention our little interaction we had in the kitchen. I knew it was only time before her and me were going to hook up again. Like come on its me and Joanne."

"I hope you're right sweetie." Angel said as she walked back into the kitchen for more food.

Around 8:00pm everyone gathered at the apartment once more so bigger news could be shared.

"So whose turn is it tonight?" Collins asked with a smile on his face.

Joanne stood up. "Ours."

Maureen looked up at her confused, she was expecting Mimi or Roger to say something what could Joanne possibly have to share?

Joanne took Lisa's hand and she stood up with her. They both looked around at everyone anxiously.

"Lisa and I are engaged." Joanne said with a huge grin.

Everyone jumped up and pulled them in hugs, everyone except Maureen who couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry I thought you just said you were engaged." Maureen said.

Lisa nodded and showed Maureen the ring on her finger. "Yup Joanne asked me last night."

Maureen smiled weakly. "I have to go to the bathroom." She couldn't believe it she thought for sure she was going to get back together with Joanne, how could this happen.

Meanwhile everyone celebrated the great news, they didn't see it coming they all thought Joanne and Maureen were going to get back together too. But they all liked Lisa and were happy for Joanne. And now that Collins and Angel had a baby on the way everyone couldn't help but be happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay i know Collins and Angel both have Aids so why would they want to start a family? Well in my head i kind of push that fact aside...lol i know its a big fact to push aside but it's just a story right?...**

**Thats pretty much all i really wanted to say... so let me know what you think. and sorry for my grammar mistakes.**

**oh and i'm going to try and be fair and write about all the characters as much as i can...i notice i sometimes get a little Maureen happy and write more about her. **

**anyways thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for the reviews!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2

"Wow I can't believe you are already 3 months pregnant." Collins said while looking down at his sister-in laws stomach.

"I know, its crazy I feel like you two just asked me yesterday." Angel's sister replied.

Maureen sat up in her chair so she was facing the pregnant woman. "So Faith tell me, what made you want to do this for Angel? I mean the only way I would ever become pregnant is if it were an accident. I mean you didn't even get to have sex. Not to mention you're going to become huge."

"Maureen, I think that's enough." Angel said as she glared towards Maureen.

Maureen shrugged. "I'm just curious she doesn't even get to keep the baby, I wouldn't want to give something up that I had to push out of my va…"

"Maureen!" Collins shouted before the diva could finish.

The dark haired Latino girl smiled at Maureen's curiosity. "I used to be the same way when I was little. I never wanted kids because I didn't want to give birth I always figured I would adopt. But Angel is my brother…well sister I guess and she was always there when I needed her…heck more then I was there for her so why not? And plus at least the baby will kind of look like one of it's parents."

Angel wrapped his sister in a hug. "Thanks Faith."

"So enough with the sappy stuff, have you guys picked out a name for this baby?" Maureen asked.

Collins and Angel both exchanged glances. "No we haven't really talked about it, she is only 3months."

"But soon 3months will be 9months and then uh-oh you don't have a name." Maureen said.

Faith nodded. "She is right, you guys should discuss something now before this baby pops out of me."

"I know!" Maureen said has she darted her hand up. "Why not name it Joanne in memory of her?"

Collins rolled his eyes. "Mo just because you don't talk to her doesn't mean we still don't. Besides it's been like 3months since she has been engaged shouldn't you have moved on? Actually you're a little behind schedule you should have moved on the day she dumped you."

"Shut up, I have moved on…that's why I suggested her name for the baby."

"Oh sweetie, just give it time." Angel said while patting Maureen on the leg.

Maureen stood up and shook her head. "Whatever I'm going to see what Mark is up to."

"So how about the baby names?" Faith said.

"Right, okay lets do this!" Angel said.

"So how do you want to do this? We just say a name and think it over?" Collins asked.

Angel nodded. "Pretty much."

"I have an idea." Faith began. "Why don't you write down a whole bunch of names and put them in a bowl then the first name you pick out is it. And say if the name was Angel's idea then Collins gets to pick the middle name."

"Okay! I'll go get a bowl and paper!" Angel shouted as she jumped up and ran for the supplies.

After about 10mintues Collins and Angel had written out a whole bunch of names and put them in the bowl.

Angel handed the bowl to Faith. "Since you're carrying the baby you get to pick."

Faith smiled at the gesture and pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud. "Ralph Lauren. That sounds familiar, who wrote this?"

Collins rolled his eyes. "Angel we can't name the baby after a designer."

"Why not? It's my name and it got picked its only fair. And on the bright side if it's a girl we can name it Lauren Ralph!" Angel clapped.

"Come on Ralph? Maureen and I used to make fun of a kid who had that name back in school. And I will not have my kid be a loser." Collins said.

"Who is Ralph?" Faith asked.

Angel gasped. "You are not my sister!"

"It doesn't matter we are picking again." Collins said as he took the paper out of Faith's hand and crumbled it up.

Again Faith reached in the bowl and pulled out a new name and read it. "Mary-Jane. That's pretty."

Collins smiled and nodded. "I know."

But Angel didn't agree. "No, I know what Mary-Jane really is and I will not have my kid be a pot head!"

"Shall I pick again?" Faith asked.

Angel nodded. "You shall."

"Thomas Jr. Okay even I know that Angel wont like it." Faith said as she threw the paper behind her.

"And why not?"

"Because that's what I call you when we are…you know. I don't want my kid to have the same name that I use when I'm getting it on."

"Good Point, try again." Collins said a bit disgusted.

"Snow." Faith looked over to Angel after reading it knowing it was the works of Angel. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I love the snow."

"Ang, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this but Faith isn't giving birth to a cat!"

"So we can change things up a little, the celebrities give their babies weird names…for instance Apple."

"Well we aren't like the celebrities so I'm not giving my baby a cat name…or a fruit name or a vegetable name!"

"Wow this is the first time I ever seen you two have a disagreement." Faith said surprised at the arguing couple."

"Well at least I don't want to name my baby stoli!" Angel shouted.

"I never said that!"

Angel took a breath and sat down. "I know I was just running out of arguments."

Collins nodded and sat down. "Sorry I didn't know naming the baby could get so complicated."

"I'm sorry too." Angel replied.

"So it looks like the bowl idea didn't work." Faith said as she looked down at the bowl, after a moment she began to smile. "Hey, why don't you name the baby bowl?" She looked up to see the reaction; she quickly turned away when she saw Angel and Collins making out on the chair in front of her. "So I think that's my cue to exit."

Xxx

"How do you like it?" Lisa asked as she twirled to face Joanne.

Joanne's face lit up as she walked over to her fiancé who was trying on wedding dresses. "You look…stunning."

Lisa smiled then turned back to look in the mirror. "You really think so?"

Joanne wrapped her arms around the blonde and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I love it."

Suddenly Lisa's face fell as she looked at the reflection in the mirror.

"What is it?" Joanne asked worried.

"Well you just saw me in my wedding dress isn't that bad luck?" Lisa asked.

Joanne shrugged. "I think it's only bad luck on the day of the wedding. Besides I love you way to much so nothing will stop me from marrying you."

Lisa smiled and kissed Joanne on the lips. "We will just have to keep an eye on my parents then."

"I think I like keeping my eyes on you better." Joanne said as she wrapped her arms around Lisa and pulled her in.

"I can't wait until I'm your wife." Lisa said as she kissed Joanne.

Xxx

"Who marries a Vet anyway? How boring is that going to be?" Maureen asked. "A vet and a lawyer oh I can just see all the excitement in their life right now."

Mark looked up from his camera. "If you think a lawyer is so boring then why did you leave me for one?"

"Oh shut up this is different." Maureen said.

"How so?" Mark asked as she focused his attention back to his camera.

"Because it's Lisa! Hi I'm Lisa, I'm tall blonde and beautiful, not to mention I help save animals. Like come on Joanne could do so much better then Lisa!"

"I think you're just jealous of Lisa." Mark said.

"Why would I be jealous?"

Mark looked up at her with an as if you didn't know look. "Because you still have feelings for Joanne."

"Why does everyone keep saying that? I told you I'm over her!"

"Yeah okay." Mark said sarcastically. "Then why don't you have another girlfriend or boyfriend? You are the type to pick up your life and move on."

"Because maybe I don't want a relationship right now, have you ever thought of that?"

"No that's not it, it's because you are waiting for Joanne and Lisa to have a problem so you can win Joanne back."

"Coming from the guy who hasn't had a real girlfriend since me."

"Whatever." Mark said as he picked up his camera. "I'm going to film."

Just has Mark left the loft Mimi came running in with excitement. "Guess what!" the dancer shouted.

"What!" Maureen shouted back.

"I'm going back to school! For real this time, I just sent out all my paper work to different colleges."

Maureen wrapped Mimi in a hug. "That's awesome Mimi, I'm very proud of you."

"Thanks Maureen! Okay I'm going to go tell Roger." Mimi said as she bounced in the rockers room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I will have more on Roger and Mimi in chapter 3 i just wanted to use this chapter so you could get a little taste of Faith and Lisa. **

**And also this story is going to jump around a lot. for example: chapter 3 will take place where chapter 2 left off. BUT sometimes it wont. like in chapter 4 it might be like one month later. (kind of get it?) Well anyways i'm sure you'll understand as you read the story.**

**Thanks for reading! I'll try and get chapter 3 up as soon as i can! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey thanks for reviewing! I love em they keep me going! I was going to update sooner but my computer decided to be all ignorant and delete the chapter i had written and i was to mad to re-write. **

**Anyways this story isn't that chaotic yet...but give it time it's getting there i just had to set up a few things before i start all the drama. It might start in the next chapter...so dont you worry! **

**Anyways i'll have more at the bottom so enjoy chapter 3!**

_**I dont own Rent**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapter 3**

"Everyone say bye to Mimi." Roger said as he stormed in Angel's apartment.

Maureen stood up and watched as Mimi walked in behind him. "Why she just got here."

Roger shook his head. "She is going away for school. She is leaving me!"

Angel quickly stood up and eyed the dancer for answers. Mimi looked around at everyone as they too were glaring at her for a reply. "I don't know for sure yet. I just put out applications at different schools I still have to see if I'm accepted."

"Oh that's great Mimi." Angel said as she gathered her best friend in a hug.

Roger pulled the two apart. "No, that's not great!"

"And why not?" Angel asked as she crossed her arms in an attempt to protect Mimi.

"Because she isn't going to be around with us anymore."

"At least she is going to get an education." Faith said, trying to break the madness her knew friends were causing.

"But she is going away!" Roger shouted.

"But it's for a good thing." Mark said.

Collins nodded and pulled Mimi in a bear hug. "Good for you Mimi. I'm proud."

Roger looked at everyone in disbelief. "I can't believe you guys are accepting this, are you happy she is leaving or something?"

"No." Angel said. "We are happy that she is doing something with her life."

"Yeah away from all of us!" The rocker shouted.

"Roger you need to learn how to listen when I talk. I said there is only like a 3 chance that I'm leaving. That's if I don't get into this New York College."

Roger stopped huffing and glared at her. "Oh…well I guess that is cool. But what happens if you have to go away?"

Mimi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'll still come visit you on weekends and stuff."

Roger smiled and pulled her into a kiss. Collins then pouted and looked around at everyone. "Why didn't I get that kind of affection when I went away to teach at school."

"So you're pregnant with Angels baby?" Maureen asked Faith trying to change the subject.

Faith nodded a confused nod towards Maureen, while someone knocked on the door. Mark was the closest so he answered it for Angel and welcomed Joanne and Lisa into the apartment. Mimi broke apart from Roger's kiss and ran and hugged Lisa.

"I did it!" Mimi shouted towards the couple.

Lisa laughed and pulled away from the hug. "Did what?"

"I took your advice and applied for school!"

"You did, that is so great!" Lisa said giving the dancer another hug. Joanne couldn't help but smile as Lisa quickly made friends with her group of friends.

Maureen crossed her arms furiously as she watched Mimi being nice to Lisa. "You took her advice?"

Everyone glanced towards Maureen. "Yeah,"

"Why her?" Maureen asked harshly.

"Just letting you know that I'm in the same room as you, so if you want to skip the awkwardness…" Lisa said with her eyes on Maureen.

Maureen just sunk back into the couch and huffed. "Whatever."

After Joanne and Lisa took off their coats everyone settled into the living room, Mimi was sitting on Roger's lap, Angel was in Collins lap, Faith was on the couch next to Maureen who couldn't help but stare as Lisa took her spot on Joanne's lap, and still single Mark sat on the ground in front of all the food Angel had prepared.

"So Joanne, Lisa how is wedding planning going?" Angel asked.

"Good, we just picked out our wedding dresses yesterday. All we need to do is pick out a color for the bridesmaids." Joanne replied. "Any thoughts?"

Mimi and Angel both beamed as ideas filled their heads, they were about to give their opinions until Maureen had butted in. "How about diarrhea?"

"MAUREEN!" Angel shouted.

Collins, Roger and Mark all piled their mouths with food to try and hold back their laughter and the look on Lisa's face when she said the word.

Maureen shrugged. "What? They asked what I thought so I told them."

"We want a serious opinion." Joanne said.

"I was being serious, besides shouldn't you have already picked that out? I mean aren't you getting married in 9months?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded. "So, we still have plenty of time."

Maureen stood up. "I don't know if you ask me I think you're a little behind in the wedding planning department." She said as she walked towards the kitchen.

Angel simple stood up and sat next to the two engaged couple. "Don't listen to her, Mimi and I will help you out."

"Did you guys find a place you wanted to get married?" Collins asked as he pulled Angel back down on his lap.

"Oh my god yes! It's in the park and it's so beautiful, there are flowers everywhere and it is over looking the water. And if they set it up just right it will be extravagant!" Mark said but then stopped and looked around towards everyone who was staring at him shocked. "There wasn't any chance that I said that in my head was there?"

Roger slapped him on the back. "Nope, you said it loud and clear Mr. Extravagant."

Mark blushed as he took a hand full of chips and stuffed them in his mouth.

"So an outside wedding that will be cool." Faith said.

Joanne nodded. "And it will be after the baby is born so you wont have to wobble around if you come."

Faith's eyes lit up. "I'm invited?"

"Of course you're invited." Joanne replied.

Faith smiled, she couldn't believe how nice Angel's friends were. First Collins lets her stay with them, and now Joanne was inviting her to her wedding, and she already knew Mimi. She now understood why Angel preferred living out in New York rather then back home.

"So speaking of big events, have you two named the baby yet?" Joanne asked while pointing to Collins and Angel.

Angel shook her head. "Nope still undecided. But we have what 6months left. As long as we have a name before it's born is all that matters."

"So when are we going to start our family?" Roger asked Mimi who was so shocked by his question she nearly choked on her spit.

"Excuse me?" Mimi asked.

Roger nodded. "You heard me."

"I can't believe you just asked me that, when I first mentioned it you nearly bit my head off! And you were just mad about me going to school. When did this new happiness creep up on you?"

Roger shrugged. "I don't know, just hearing about Joanne and Lisa getting married and Collins and Angel having a baby makes me want to be happy like them."

Mark sighed. "I wish I had something like that."

Collins laughed. "You always have Maureen."

"NO!" Mark and Joanne both shouted at the same time.

Everyone looked surprised by Joanne's response.

Joanne lightly blushed by her out loud answer. "I just mean, she cheated on him why would he want to get back into a relationship with her?"

Mark nodded. "Exactly, I have most definitely moved on."

"Well I have to piss like a pregnant women." Faith said as she stood up, before she left she laughed to herself. "Hey I can actually say that and mean It." after chuckling again she left the room and made her way to the bathroom.

Maureen walked back into the living room and joined her friends. "Collins you're out of stoli."

Collins shook his head. "No I'm not I just bought a knew bottle today."

Maureen held up her glass and shook the liquid around. "You're out."

Collins shook his head. "Man Maureen you drink more then me!"

"Tell me about." Joanne said.

Maureen smiled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You used to have a drink everyday." Joanne replied.

"So did you."

"Because of you."

Maureen laughed. "That was so I could get you in bed on the weekdays."

"Maureen." Joanne gasped, while playfully hitting Maureen on the leg.

"You liked it." Maureen said.

Joanne then realized the conversation they were having and stopped when she noticed the jealous look on Lisa's face. "So, Angel your sister is having your baby?" the lawyer said trying to change the subject.

"Yes for the second time tonight I am having Angel's kid." Faith replied as she entered the room taking a seat on the couch.

Then out of nowhere there was a knock on the door, everyone looked around at each other puzzled. Collins took count of everyone while Angel walked to the door.

"Benny?" Roger asked.

Angel then opened the door to relieve the mystery person. "Is Roger here?" A girl asked.

Roger rapidly stood up at the sound of his name along with Mimi.

"Uh yeah, who are you?" Angel asked.

Mimi elbowed him a bit envious. "Yeah who is that?"

"I'm Leah Davis…Roger's sister." She answered.

Maureen then stood up and ran to the door. "Leah Davis! No way is that you."

"Maureen! I didn't know you and Roger still hung out I thought you stopped being friends when you left Mark for that lawyer." Leah answered.

"Oh hell no, I could never stop being friends with your bother." Maureen answered.

"So I was told I would find Roger here?"

Maureen nodded and pointed in his direction. Roger's face fell when she locked eyes with his little sister. Any happiness he was feeling was quickly pulled away from him. "Leah why are you here?"

"Gee thanks Rog, I don't get a hug or a how are you?"

"Well what the hell? You just show up out of nowhere."

"Hey is this Mimi?" Leah asked trying to change the subject. "I heard so much about you."

Mimi smiled and reached out her hand so she could shake it. After shaking the dancers hand she saw Mark sitting on the ground. "MARK!" she shouted.

Mark looked up and blushed at the pretty girl standing in front of him. She was around 5'4 with dirty blond hair and had some of Roger's features such as his eyes and lips.

"You just going to sit there? Get up and give me a hug I haven't seen you since you left for New York." Leah said while pulling Mark into a tight hug.

After she let go of Mark she eyed Collins. "COLLINS! Your still hanging around the old gang too!"

Collins nodded and smiled while bear hugging her. "How are you?"

"Fantastic!" Leah shouted, while looking around the room. "So where is Benny?"

Maureen walked over and put an arm around her shoulders. "We don't talk about him."

Leah nodded and then changed the topic by glancing at the new faces she hadn't seen before. "So who is everyone?"

Maureen smiled, "This is Angel, Collins' girlfriend, this is Faith Angel's sister she is having Angel's baby…and no Angel and her didn't have sex together, and then this is Joanne and Lisa." Maureen said.

Leah shook everyone's hand but before she could shake Lisa's Maureen quickly pulled Leah in a hug. "So what is little Leah Davis doing in town?"

"I'm not little anymore Maureen."

Roger sat down and crossed his arms. "Yeah, for real what are you doing here? And does mom know?"

"Relax brother I am 20 now I can do what I want." Leah replied.

Everyone sat around anxiously as they awaited the story about how Leah arrived into town. Mark especially had his eyes on her as she talked with such confidence. She had definitely grown up and was not little Leah Davis anymore, she was more then that and Mark couldn't keep his eyes off her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So yeah Roger's sister...i had to do it, its part of my story plan. **

**Okay so right now i'm going to list all of the characters that i have made up so you don't get confused...and if you do just come back to chapter three and read it...**

**Lisa: Joanne's girlfriend/Fiance, She is a Vet, she it the same height as Joanne(Movie Joanne) has blonde hair and blue eyes...she comes from a family much like Joannes. **

**Faith: Angel's sister, she is having Collins and Angel's child for them becuz well Collins and Angel can't get preggers...and they wanted the baby to somewhat look like one of them...and at least have a connection instead of just being adopted. She is tall, long brown hair with a gentle wave in it, with hazel eyes. **

**Leah: The newest member of the story. Roger's sister...we have yet to know why she has come to New York in search of her brother but that will be told in chapter 4 (It's not a big deal really...so don't get all excited about it) Anyways so yeah she is here to add some drama in the story. She has long dirty blonde hair and is 5'4 with a fit body. **

**So i hope you stick around this story is just getting started!**

**ps. I'm not trying to sound childish or anything (you will probably think i'm immature when i say this but!) Did anyone else laugh when you read the word diarrah? I personally had to hold my laughter back in hopes not to wake my dad. LOL i have no idea what is wrong with me tonight but i'm laughing at the dumbest things. Anyways i'll stop and let you go on with your day/night. I just can't control myself tonight i have the urge to keep on writing and blab about nothing!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing...and thanks _Serendipity Kat_ for listening to my rambling. ;)**

**ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4

"So spit it out, why are you here?" Roger asked his sister in a rude tone.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Well I don't think I want to tell you with that attitude."

"Well you have to share, we are all evolved and it's just rude to leave us all hanging." Angel said as she snuggled closer to Collins.

"Okay, well mom kicked me out because I dropt out of college and I was pretty much never home anyways. So I thought I would come see how my big brother was doing."

"I'm fine so you can go apologize to mom and move back home now." Roger replied.

Leah let out a small laugh. "Are you kidding I'm not going back home, besides if you can live in New York then so can I!"

"Well you are not living with us," Roger said sharply.

"Roger!" Mimi shouted as she hit him on the arm. "She can stay with us for as long as she wants."

"No she can't she isn't your sister Mimi, she is only 20years old she can't live in New York not with the way we live."

"So I was only 18 when I was living on my own." Mimi replied.

"See!" Leah chimed in. "And I'm 20 I'm definitely not a kid anymore so you can't tell me what to do."

Roger huffed but then finally gave in. "Fine! But you have to find a job and help pay for Rent."

Leah smiled. "Fine by me!"

"Lets celebrate the newest member of the boho family!" Maureen shouted as she held up a bottle of stoli.

"NO!" Roger shouted while taking the bottle away. "She is only 20 the drinking age is 21."

"If she lived in Canada she could drink." Faith randomly said.

"She has a good point." Mark said trying to impress Leah.

Roger shook his head. "I don't care we don't live in Canada we live in America."

While Roger and Mark were arguing Maureen gave Leah a thumbs up and mouth the words. "Don't worry we will celebrate later." Leah grinned brightly and gave Roger the satisfaction of her not drinking.

XXX

It has been 3month since Leah has arrived to New York, and Mark couldn't take his eyes off of her. He was sitting on the couch pretending to fix his camera while he secretly watched Roger's sister fixing herself something to eat in the kitchen. He loved the way she moved around and the way her hair dangled just past her shoulders. She left the kitchen walking towards the window while giving Mark a small smirk that made his heart melt.

What the hell was Mark feeling? He hadn't felt this way since the day he met Maureen, and here he is having the same feelings for his best friends younger sister. It's not like it is a bad thing she is only 6 years younger then him, besides Roger started dating Mimi when she was only 19. But what would Roger say?

After taking another glace at his new interest the filmmaker noticed her smoking, so he got up and joined her by the window. "Little Davis wouldn't be smoking now would she?" Mark asked trying to be slick.

Leah gave him a small smile. "I'm not little anymore Marky."

"Little or not smoking is bad for you, why would you want to ruin your perfect health?"

Leah shrugged. "I don't know it calms me down when I'm stressed…and when you have a moody brother this little stick of death helps me out."

Mark set his camera down gently then pulled the cigarette out from her mouth. "Hey what are you doing?"

"Saving your lungs." Mark replied.

"Cohen give that back." Leah said in a playful tone.

Mark shook his head. "Nope I told Roger I'd look out for you so that's what I'm going to do."

"Seriously!" Leah laughed.

Mark turned away from her and headed for the kitchen to put it out in the sink. He only made it half way when he felt Leah on his back. "Mark stop being a parent and give back my cig!"

Mark shook his head and started laughing. "No way." Mark loved this interaction between him and Leah there was no way he was going to stop for anything.

Leah jumped off his back and went in front of him. "Come on." Leah begged as she reached for the hand with the cig. But Mark pulled away and Leah was getting closer. After a few minutes of wrestling they were now forehead to forehead staring each in the eye.

There moment was ruined however when Maureen came barging into the loft, which caused Mark and Leah to pull away as fast as they could.

"Maureen don't you knock?" Mark asked disappointedly.

Maureen looked at him confused. "Never. Why would I have to anyways it's not like you have a girl in here or something.'

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah of course not."

"Maureen are still we going out tonight?" Leah asked in hopes of getting out of the loft.

"We sure are, I know this new bar that just opened up that I want to check out." Maureen said. "Mark you want to come?"

Mark shot his head up quicker then you can say moo with me, when he got the invite. He would go anywhere just to hang out with Leah, but then he sadly remember about his job and how he had to get some footage for his new film. "I can't I have to film."

"Well it looks like it's just you and me." Maureen said looking in Leah's direction.

Leah simply smiled. "Cool, well I have to go meet Roger and Mimi for lunch. I'll meet you at Angel's around 8pm."

Maureen nodded as she watched the happy Davis bounce towards the door. "See you bitches later." Leah called out as she left the loft.

Maureen went and Joined Mark on the couch. "Wow I can't believe how different Leah and Roger are from each other. It's like Leah took all the happy genes and Roger took all the bad mood ones."

"Tell me about it." Mark said.

"So you like her eh." Maureen said eyeing Mark.

Mark quickly blushed as Maureen blurted this out. "What? No…I …I mean I do as a friend but nothing more."

Maureen rolled her eyes and hit him playfully. "Oh come on Mark you cant hid your feelings I watch the way you look at her…and it's been 3months you should go for it."

"You think so!" Mark asked excitedly.

"I know so." Maureen said as she slunk back in the couch and put her feet on the table. "Anyways can I take a nap here, Angel and Collins are arguing over baby names again and it doesn't help when there is a 6month pregnant women living with you."

"Sure." Mark said as he left for his room all flushed.

XXX

Joanne and Lisa were sitting at the kitchen table going through invitations when that certain name popped up. Joanne hadn't prepared herself for this as she looked down at the name before her. Lisa noticed her sudden pause and reached out a supportive hand. "Joanne, what is it?"

"Its just well… Maureen should we invite her to the wedding?" Joanne asked as she traced her finger along the M.

Lisa pulled back and began doing what she was doing. "I don't know it's up to you. If you want your ex-girlfriend there then invite her. The question is would she even go?"

Joanne shrugged as she looked at her fiancé. "I don't know. Would you care if she went?"

Lisa smiled. "Of course not, I mean I know she doesn't like me but she is still your friend. And you are marrying me not her."

Joanne smiled at the consideration of her girlfriend. "Thanks baby."

"No problem." Lisa said with a wink.

XXX

"Ruth!" Collins shouted.

"I'm sorry but my sister isn't giving birth to an 80year old Collins!" Angel hollered back. (AN: I got that from Friends I laugh my ass off when I heard it.)

At this time Maureen walked into the apartment and held her head as if she had a headache. "It's been 6months and 2 days and you two still haven't picked a name yet!"

"It would help if Collins actually came up with decent ones." Angel said while pointing his finger at the taller man.

In return Collins grabbed Angel's finger and pulled her close. "And Clover is a decent name for a baby?"

Angel smiled up at him shyly and nodded.

"Why don't you guys buy a baby name book?" Maureen asked as she pulled a pillow over her face. When she didn't hear any more arguing she smiled to herself and pulled the pillow away, but it was quickly brought back over her eyes when she saw Angel and Collins making out. "You do have a room in this apartment of yours, it has a door and everything!"

"Where are all the pickles!" Faith shouted from the kitchen.

"Someone please come and wrap me in a straight jacket I'm going to go insane!" Maureen shouted.

Faith then came out of the kitchen and noticed Maureen lying on the couch. "Maureen honey, you have mail."

Maureen shot up and took the papers from the pregnant women. The diva looked down and her heart sank as to what she was holding. "This is an invitation to Joanne and Lisa's wedding."

Faith nodded and smiled. "I know I got one too! I just love Lisa and Joanne."

Maureen looked up and smiled weakly as she looked over the invitation in front of her.

XXX

"Roger would you relax, I'm just going to check out the college I'm not staying there!" Mimi shouted towards the rocker.

"Then why check out the college if you don't want to go?" Roger asked.

"So I can see what my options are." Mimi replied.

"Mimi if you don't want to be with me, then just tell me."

Mimi rolled her eyes. "Oh my god, why do you always have to turn a good thing into a bad thing. I don't want to leave you this is just like an open house I'm going to. It doesn't mean that I'm actually going to go away and live there."

"I still don't understand why you have to check it out if you don't want to go." Roger said as he brushed past Mimi and into his room.

"Your brother is impossible!" Mimi shouted towards Leah who was in all her glory watching the two fight.

"I know." She replied with a smile. "Well anyways I'm going out, see yeah." Leah said as she headed out the loft door.

"Where you going?" Mark asked disappointed that she was leaving.

"I don't know, just out and about." She replied.

"Well do you want someone to go with you?" Mark asked hoping she would say yes.

Mimi nodded. "Yeah I think that would be a good idea."

Leah rolled her eyes. "No, I can go by myself thanks! When are you guys going to get it through your head that I'm 20 years old!" with that being said she slammed the door shut and retreated outside.

"Now I know she is definitely a Davis." Mimi said with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Don't worry Angel/Collins lovers i will have more about them when they have their baby. **

**I will also be having more Roger/Mimi stuff too in upcoming chapters.**

**So yeah thats' chapter 4: Reviews are like eating your favorite food when you are starving. ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Maureen laid on the couch in the empty apartment. She held Joanne's wedding invitation in the air and kept reading it over and over again as tears slid out of her eyes. She would now do anything for Angel and Collins baby name arguments and Faiths consent mood swings, anything that would help her not think about how much she missed Joanne. Her thoughts were finally broken when there was a knock on the door.

Maureen wiped the stray tears from her cheeks and straightened out her clothes and answered the door. She was surprised to see Joanne standing in front of her without Lisa. "Hey Joanne, come on in."

Joanne smiled and walked past the diva. "So I just wanted to know if the invitations came in the mail."

Maureen returned the smile faintly and nodded towards the coffee table to where hers was. "Yup."

They both stood there in an awkward silence for a few minutes until Joanne spoke up. "So do you think you are going to be able to come?"

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know," she then turned to face away from the lawyer so she wouldn't notice her watery eyes. "I might be in a play or something."

Joanne nodded disappointedly, "Well if you're not acting or something it would be nice of you to stop by."

Maureen held back her tears and twisted to face Joanne while placing a fake smile on her face. "I'll see what I can do."

Joanne simply smiled back and turned to head for the exit. "So I'll see you at our next boho get together."

"See you then." Maureen said.

Joanne gave another smile before she left and shut the door behind her. Maureen just stood there staring at the door as she heard the footsteps walk away. She wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she did still love Joanne and it was ripping her apart inside.

Before she went back to the couch there was another knock on the door. She raced to it hoping it was Joanne saying how badly she wanted Maureen back. But when the door was opened Leah was standing before her.

"Hey Maureen, you busy?" Leah asked as she walked in past Maureen and over to the couch.

"Nope just sitting by myself." Maureen replied.

"Can I hang with you? I can't stand Mimi, Mark and Roger right now." She asked.

Maureen sat beside her. "Sure, what's going on in the loft world anyways?"

Leah slumped back in the couch while crossing her arms. "Well Roger is in one of his moods again, and Mimi and Mark are treating me as if I'm a kid. I swear you're the only one who treats me like an adult."

"Because you are." Maureen replied.

"Thank you!" Leah shouted. "You know Maureen, you were always my favorite out of all my brothers friends. It was you and Collins until Collins decided to be un cool and treat me like a kid as well." Leah looked around the apartment. "Speaking of Collins where is he?"

"Him, Angel and Faith went to that baby class thing." Maureen replied.

Leah nodded. "Cool…so what you doing?"

"Just hanging." Maureen said.

"Are you okay and everything? It looks like you have been crying." Leah asked only now noticing Maureen's red wet eyes.

"Yeah, I was just watching a sad movie." Maureen said.

"Shut up, the Maureen I know doesn't cry over a sad movie…she makes fun of it." Leah said while poking Maureen lightheartedly.

"Well the Maureen you knew has changed."

Leah smiled. "I know she turned wimpy."

"I did not turn wimpy!"

"And are the teary eyes the proof?"

"What do you know? You're just a kid." Maureen replied with a sly smile.

Leah gasped and jumped at the diva. "Take it back Maureen!"

"Never!" Maureen laughed.

After Leah had managed to get Maureen's arms pinned above her head she straddled the diva and stared down in her eyes. "I'm not a kid, because a kid would never do this."

Before Maureen could object she felt the younger girls lips to hers. Maureen knew it was wrong, Mark really liked Leah and Maureen was only kissing back because she was hurting inside. For some reason Maureen couldn't help herself and pulled Roger's sister closer to her. In this moment she didn't feel the pain of heartbreak anymore, so she push Marks feelings aside and the thought of what Roger might to do her if he found out. And let the heartbreaking pain disappear as the two headed into the bedroom.

XXX

Angel, Collins and Faith all stared at the TV in front of them in disbelief. They couldn't believe what they just saw.

"And that is what giving birth looks like." The teacher said.

Angel let out a breath of air. "Thank god I'm not a real women."

"I can't believe what that baby did to that women!" Collins said.

"Oh my god." Faith said as she fanned herself with her hand. "I can't do this, Angel what did you get me into?"

Angel reclaimed herself and put a supportive arm around her sister. "It's okay sweetie you're going to be drugged up."

"Promise me…promise me that, the baby wont come out of me until I have drugs running threw my body."

Angel grabbed Faith's hand and squeezed. "I promise."

"Why did that baby do that?" Collins said still petrified about the movie he just witness.

"It's called child birth." The teacher said.

Collins shook his head. "No women should have to go through that! And what was that second part that came out?" He stopped and swallowed hard. "Never mind I don't want to know."

Angel hit Collins arm. "Suck it up baby, we have to be in the delivery room with her."

"Me?" Collins asked.

"Yes, you are the father." Angel pronounced.

"But you two are related. It should just be you two."

Angel grabbed Faiths hand and then grabbed Collins and tightly gripped them both. "Nope we are all in this together."

Collins smiled softly. "Fantastic."

XXX

Mimi walked into Angel's apartment unaware that Angel was gone. "Angel?" the dancer called out.

Before she yelled again Maureen popped her head out of the spare room and smiled towards Mimi. "Hey," She said breathlessly. "What you doing here?"

Mimi turned to face Maureen and checked out her figure. "Why are you wrapped up in just a sheet?" Mimi quickly covered her mouth. "Oh Mo, I'm so sorry I didn't know you had someone up here with you. I just came over to see if Angel was home…I need her help for an outfit." Mimi began fidgeting nervously. "So I'll just leave and come back when you are not here having…well you know when Angel is home." She said as an embarrassed look spread across her face. "So I guess I'll head for the door and leave you at it."

Before Mimi could make her escape Maureen's bedroom door opened wider to reveal her sex partner. Mimi's mouth nearly fell to the ground when she saw whom it was. "Leah!"

"Oh hey Mimi." Leah said with a huge smile while she wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist.

"Roger wouldn't happened to have followed you here would he?" Maureen asked in a shaky voice.

All Mimi could do was shake her head.

"Good, because I don't feel like dieing today." Maureen confessed.

Maureen spoke to soon as the apartment door swung open and in walked Roger. "Mimi we need to talk!"

Mimi didn't even look at Roger her eyes were still locked in position with the two girls standing before her.

"I still don't understand why you have to leave to check out that college when there is a perfectly fine one here…not to mention it is only 10 minutes away." Roger said as he walked closer to his girlfriend getting ready for another fight.

"Mimi are you listening?" Roger asked as he turned to face what Mimi was so entranced with.

Roger's eyes practically popped out of his head at the view. A shock of panic went threw Maureen's spine as the worst thing possible was happening to her.

"Leah go put some clothes on right now!" Roger yelled in a tone that no one has ever heard before.

"Yes sir." Leah said as she went back into the bedroom to do what she was told. She normally wouldn't listen to her brother but she never seen him like this before.

"I guess I'll go get changed too." Maureen said trying to get out of trouble.

Before Maureen could close the door Roger blocked it with his foot and pulled her outside in the open.

"Roger be nice!" Leah shouted, but Roger ignored her commanded and shut the door on her. "I said get changed!"

Maureen wrapped the sheet around her more securely as she slowly backed up. "Um Roger it's not what it looks like…"

"Oh I think it is Maureen, I just seen my naked sister in the same room with you. And if I didn't know any better I would think you were naked under that sheet." Roger said as he pulled the sheet away from Maureen to expose her naked body. "Yup I'm RIGHT!"

"Hey! I know you're mad but do you think we can talk about this when I'm clothed?" Maureen asked while she covered her private parts.

"Why would you care? You seem to like showing anyone your naked body." Roger said.

"Roger just calm down." Mimi said.

Maureen nodded and hid behind Mimi using her as a shield. "She is right, listen to your girlfriend."

Roger walked closer cramming Mimi in between. "I can't listen to anyone, you have all gone crazy, Mimi wants to leave and your sluty ass is doing my sister!"

Before Roger could do anything Maureen apologized to Mimi and threw her into the rocker knocking him onto the floor. The diva wasn't able to make it to the door so she took cover behind the couch, while Roger picked himself up to take the diva on.

"No one ever touches my sister!" Roger said as he launched for her.

Maureen moved in time and ran around the kitchen table. "I understand that, but you have to understand that Leah can make her own decisions, she isn't a kid anymore!"

As Roger chased Maureen, Mark, Collins, Angel and Faith all walked into the apartment, followed by Leah who came out of Maureen's room wearing one of Maureen's sweaters.

"Maureen drunk again?" Collins asked.

Mimi shook her head. "Not even close. But I'm glad you are here Roger has gone insane and I think he might kill the poor girl."

Mark noticed Leah was here and he went to join her. "Hey, Maureen and Roger are crazy eh.'

Leah smiled. "Not Maureen just my brother."

Mark looked at her confused. "But she is running around the apartment naked, how is that not crazy?"

Mimi looked back. "Trust me she has a good excuse."

Angel being the peacekeeper got in between the two and pushed them apart. "Will you two stop! We have a baby on the way and I do not want to raise my child in this kind of environment! So what ever the problem is I'm sure you can work it out in a nice adult manner!"

"Okay Angel since you're so smart in this friendship topic, tell me how I can be adult about Maureen sleeping with my sister!" Roger shouted.

Everyone besides Mimi gasped and looked towards Maureen and then Leah.

Mark couldn't believe what he just heard, Maureen knew how he felt about her and there she goes ruining it for him. He also thought Leah liked him like he did, but as he looked back and forth from Maureen to Leah he was finding it hard to breath.

Angel looked back towards Maureen. "Good luck, only God can save you now."

Angel brought her hands down, and as soon as they were at her sides Roger charged Maureen knocking her to the ground.

"ROGER!" Leah and Mimi both shouted, as he was about to punch Maureen. Collins saved the day and pulled the rocker off of her.

"Everyone cool it!" Collins shouted.

Mark was still struggling to breath as he watched the commotion around him, he then eyed Leah's shirt and observed that it was Maureen's. That finally sent him over the edge everything just cluttered his mind. The fact of being alone for several years, his girlfriend leaving him for another girl, then someone new walks into his life hoping to change it but it soon gets torn away from him by non other then Maureen. The one, who he thought could never hurt him again, actually does. After the thought process ran threw his mind he finally fainted with a loud thud to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Okay so i'll have more Mimi/Roger in chapter 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah...this chapter was a bit rushed but anyways. ENJOY!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6

"Mark!" Collins shouted as he leaned over the pasted out filmmaker.

Angel suddenly jumped. "I know what to do!" She ran into the kitchen, quickly grabbing a glass full of water and ran back out to the group who was surrounding Mark. "Everyone make room!" Angel yelled. After a gap opened up Angel dumped the cold water all over Mark's face.

With a scream Mark sprang up rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Leah asked while putting an arm around his shoulder.

Mark wiped the water out from his face and nodded, he scanned the faces in front of him. Finally his eyes stopped on Maureen and the only thing that popped in his head was betrayal. So with out any more thought he leaped towards her pinning her to the ground. "Trader!"

"Get off of me!" Maureen shouted as she felt hands encircle her neck.

Again Collins saved the day and pulled the scrawny boy over his shoulder. "Okay, Maureen you seem to be the cause of everyone's problems so you go to your room and get changed!"

Maureen rolled her eyes while picking herself up off the floor. "Yes father." She mumbled, as her naked self slammed the door.

"Mark why the hell did you attack Maureen like that?" Leah asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Mark said as he dried himself off some more.

Roger then grabbed Leah's arm and started dragging her to the door. "Come on we're going home."

Leah stopped and ripped her arm away from Roger. "No, I want to stay here."

Roger shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you here with Maureen not lets go! Or I'll…"

Leah crossed her arms. "You'll what?"

"I'll call mom!" He said in a child like manner."

Leah huffed and headed for the door. "Fine…you big baby."

"I'll call you later." Mimi said to Angel before she apologized for the commotion.

When they arrived to the loft, Leah went to the bathroom to calm herself down with a bath, Mark retreated into his bedroom, Roger sat on the couch and stared strumming his guitar while Mimi stood in front of him in an awkward silence.

"So you still leaving?" Roger asked without taking his eyes off his moving fingers.

"It's just for a day." Mimi said while taking a seat on the couch.

Roger shifted so he was further away from Mimi. "Yeah then that one day will turn into a year because you will like being away so much."

"I thought you said you didn't care if I went away?"

Roger rolled his eyes. "I lied, I only said that so you would want to stay here."

"Don't you want me to be happy?" Mimi asked moving a little closer to the rocker.

Roger nodded. "But I want you to be happy here…with me."

"Well I don't know if you looked around but lately here isn't so happy." Mimi said.

Roger looked at her shocked. "What do you mean?"

"What don't I mean? We can't afford Rent, you're trying to fight Maureen, not to mention you and I aren't getting along as often as we used to." Mimi answered.

"So it's true. You're not going to just check out this college, you're going to see if it's a better place to live."

Mimi shrugged. "You never know until you experience different things."

"So does this mean you want to experience a different boyfriend?"

"That's not what I said Roger and you know it."

Roger moved his guitar aside and stood up angrily. "But it practically is what you're saying. Do you think you're better then me just because you applied for school?"

By this time Mimi had stood up with him and was eye level. "Why do you have to turn everything into a fight? I don't think I'm better then you, I'm just looking out for my future to try and make it a little better then the life I have now!"

"A life with out me?"

"Roger that's not what I mean at all! I don't want to be 30 and still work at the cat scratch club still unable to pay my Rent."

"Well suck it up, because putting that you're a stripper on your resume isn't going to get you far!" Roger screamed.

"You know what! Just don't talk to me right now!" Mimi said as she made her way to the door.

"Fine I don't want to talk anyway, in fact I don't ever want to see you again. So I hope you get in at that college and never come back!"

Mimi turned around and faced him with a stunned look. "Roger you don't mean that."

Roger shrugged.

"You're just angry, I think you need sometime to relax." Mimi said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe it will be better if you leave. This way we wont fight that often." Roger said his voice a bit softer now.

Mimi held back her tears as they began to form. "Why don't you go to sleep and we will talk about this later?"

"There is nothing to talk about." Roger relied.

Mimi let out a sigh and backed away. "You know what I'm just going to let you think this through, I'm leaving for that college around 12pm tomorrow. So if you still want to try and work things out let me know before then. I'll be at the train station." Just before Mimi left the loft she turned around with tears streaking her cheeks. "And I just want to let you know that I still love you. And if you don't show up I'll know your answer." With that being said she closed the door behind her and left his sight.

XXX

It was 11pm the next day when Roger came out of his bedroom, he had thought things through and after he replayed his argument in his head he had come to the conclusion that Mimi didn't want him dragging her down.

He saw Mark on the couch and took a seat next to him. Mark smiled towards him. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?"

"For what?" Roger asked.

"Mimi?" I heard you two fighting and you're supposed to go make everything right today.

Roger shook his head. "I'm not, she clearly wants a better life and I'm not the one who can give her that."

Mark looked at him shocked. "You're seriously giving up that easily?"

Roger nodded. "I guess."

"Well do you still love her?" Mark asked.

Roger shrugged. "Maybe."

"Maybe? Roger love isn't a maybe thing! When you love someone you know you love them!"

Roger thought and stared at him for a second as he processed this through his mind. "Well I love her eyes, the way she smile's when she is happy, her laugh…Oh my god Mark…I love her!"

Mark's face beamed. "I know, now go talk to her!"

Roger jumped up off the couch, "What time is it!"

"11:30pm!" Mark shouted.

"Oh shit her train leaves at 12 I'm going to be late!" Roger shouted as he pulled on his jacket. But before he left the loft he eyed Mark. "Oh by the way I know you like my sister."

Mark's head shot towards him. "What!"

Roger smiled. "Come on you would never do anything to hurt Maureen unless she did something really awful to you. And what is more terrible then sleeping with someone you are obsessed about?"

"Okay I may like your sister but I'm not obsessed with her." Mark confessed.

"Whatever we will talk when I get back I have to go!" Roger shouted as he raced down the stairs.

Mark smiled and looked down at his camera. "First Maureen finds out and now Roger, do I really show my emotions that clearly?"

XXX

Roger glanced at his watch 11:55pm he had 5mintues to find Mimi.

Mimi held out her ticket for the ticket guy, he checked it and let her go on. Before she did she took a quick glance around the crowd for any signs of Roger, when she didn't see him she went on the train and took her seat.

Roger rushed threw people pushing them out of the way like he didn't care, suddenly he heard the train whistles blow and the engine start. He cursed under his breath as he ran faster.

He finally reached his destination but it was to late, the train had left with out him. Meanwhile Mimi was sitting in her seat gazing out the window. A single tear fell from her eye. "I guess this is the end for us."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Maureen!" Leah shouted on the other side of the apartment door.

Maureen quickly ran over and swung the door open, she was rapidly swept into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "What's going on?" Maureen asked without returning the hug.

"I just wanted to come spend sometime with you, so what we doing tonight?" Leah asked as she bounced over to the couch.

Maureen gave her a confused look. "Um we? I thought Roger banned you from me?"

Leah shrugged and rolled her eyes. "So, it's my life he can't tell me what to do. And he definitely can't keep me from you."

Maureen sighed as she took a seat next to Leah. "I think we need to talk about what happened the other night."

Leah smiled and leaned back into the couch. "It was amazing wasn't it?" she turned her head so she was gazing towards Maureen. "You know if you want we can do it again?"

Maureen smiled excitedly but then quickly got serious. "Ok, for real we have to talk."

Leah rested her hand on Maureen's knee. "Sure thing."

"Okay, well I don't think me and you really feel the same way about each other." Maureen began.

Leah removed her hand and gave her a confused look. "What do you mean? Your not attracted to me?"

Maureen took in a breath and released it. "Well, I am I mean you are a good looking girl…but I don't really like you in the girlfriend sense."

Leah shook her head. "But how? I mean you…me…the bed."

"I know but I was upset…Joanne was over before you were here and she just really got me angry about her getting married. It depressed me to see her so happy while I'm just here alone."

"So you used me?" Leah asked as tears filled her eyes.

"Um…" Maureen began but was cut off by a smack to the face. Maureen brought her hand up to cover the stinging pan Leah brought to her face. "I'm sorry."

Leah stood up and started heading for the door. "You know what I thought you were different from everyone else. Treating me like an adult instead of thinking I was still little Leah Davis. Well you know what Maureen Johnson you did worse and I never want to see your face again!" With that she opened the door and slammed it shut.

Maureen leaned back into the couch as she rubbed the pain out of her cheek. Why couldn't things be back to normal where her and Joanne were together?

XXX

Roger walked into the loft with a camera in his face. "So did you make it?" Mark asked with hope in his voice.

Roger pushed the camera out of the way. "No!" was all he said as he made his way to his bedroom.

Mark turned the camera off as he stood in shock and realized that it was possibly the end of Roger and Mimi. Just as he was taking in the sad fact, Leah came rushing into the loft with teary eyes.

Mark was swiftly by her side. "What's wrong?"

Leah looked at him with fire in her eyes. "I hate Maureen Johnson!"

Mark nodded. "Don't we all these days?"

"She just used me!" Leah shouted as she flopped herself on the couch.

Mark came and sat next to her while wrapping a supportive arm around her. "It's okay she dumped me for a girl."

"Oh Mark, I hate people sometimes…why would she use my body like that?" Leah asked as she sobbed into Mark's chest.

Mark looked down with sympathy. "Maybe because you're so beautiful."

Leah stopped as she looked up at Mark. "You really think so?"

"From the moment you came into Angel's apartment."

Leah grin happily up at the filmmaker. "Well I guess it's a good think I like both genders."

Mark let out a chuckled as he brushed a strained of hair away from her face. "Hey Mark? Can you just lay here with me until I fall asleep? I can really use some comforting."

Mark smiled and nodded as Leah rested her head on his chest, a few moments later sleep had took over her body and she laid peacefully in Mark's arms.

XXX

"And he didn't show up." Mimi sobbed as she let Angel wrap her in a hug.

"Oh sweetie I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't he come?"

Angel stroked the dancers hair. "I'm not sure, but I'm sure you'll work things out."

Collins sat next to her and put a supportive hand on her back. "Just give him time and I'm sure he'll realize what he is missing."

XXX

Joanne was sitting on the couch looking at old pictures when Lisa came into the living room. "Honey, I have to run down to the animal clinic, there has been an emergency call that I need to take care of."

Joanne looked up from her spot and nodded with a smile. "I'll see you in about an hour or so." Lisa said as she grabbed her purse and head out the door.

After she left Joanne went back to what she was doing. She glared down at the photo album and smiled at the pictures of her friends. Mimi and Angel dancing on the table, a picture of Collins and Roger trying to get Mark to do a shot, and then she came across a picture that made her heart melt. She looked down at the picture and grinned at the sight of Maureen sitting in her lap at the lift café just about to give her a kiss.

Joanne didn't even know she was crying until a tear fell onto the picture. She traced the outline of Maureen and let the memory replay in her head. She wasn't going to lie she still had feelings for Maureen but how could she be with someone who was so different.

And plus now she had Lisa, someone who actually gives a dame and who wants to start a future together. Not to mention Joanne loves Lisa to death, but she couldn't help but feel heartbroken every time she thought of living a life without Maureen by her side.


	8. Chapter 8

**My bad...i deleted this chapter...i didnt change anything so if you already read it its okay. everything is still the same.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8

Three months have gone by, Faith is now nine months pregnant and about to give birth any day, Roger and Mimi haven't really been talking since Mimi thought Roger hadn't come to see her before she had left, Mark and Leah have sort of been "seeing" each other with out Roger knowing, Angel and Collins still haven't picked out a name for the baby, Joanne and Lisa have been busy with the wedding, and Maureen has been trying to get back on Rogers, Marks and Leah's good side.

With everyone being all mad at each other, and busy with stuff the group haven't really had a nice get together in a long time, so Angel decided to hold a little dinner party at the apartment.

"Maureen I'm going to ask you again nicely…can you please pick up your clothes…I still don't understand how they got in the dinning room anyways." Angel said while Maureen sat on the couch picking at her nails.

Maureen popped her head up and glared at Angel. "I'm going to ask you nicely…can you please un-invite Lisa? I don't understand why she has to come I don't like her!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Enough with the Lisa thing okay, you are just going to have to get used to the fact that Joanne has moved on…now pick up your clothes or I'll sick Collins on your ass!"

Maureen stood up and started picking up every article of clothing she had lying around while she mumbled under her breath.

Angel sighed with relief as she walked over to he fridge; she stopped and glanced at the ultrasound picture of her soon to be little baby. "I hope you bring at least a little bit of happiness to the group."

Angel was so into her thoughts she didn't even noticed Collins walk in, until he wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and started planting kisses along her neck. "Thinking of a name?"

Angel let out a chuckle and shook her head. "Hoping that this boho get together can sort out all this drama."

Collins smiled and pulled Angel closer. "I'm sure it will all work out in the end, it always does."

Angel turned around and rested her head on his shoulder. "Maybe for Roger and Mimi and Mark and Leah. But Joanne is getting married to Lisa…who isn't Maureen. I like Lisa with all my heart but this just doesn't seem right. Joanne and Maureen are supposed to be together."

"Oh my god…Lisa isn't Maureen? Since when?" Collins asked in a jokingly manner.

Angel playfully hit Collins on the arm. "You know what I mean."

"I know but Maureen will move on and find someone else…she just needs time. And until that time comes we are going to have to deal with moody Maureen."

Angel rolled her eyes and was about to say something until Faith started yelling.

"ANGEL COLLINS…MAUREEN?" came the voice from the living room.

Angel and Collins both ran into the living room to see what was the matter. "What is it!" A frantic Angel asked. "Is it time?"

Faith smiled and shook her head. "No…I need something to drink and I couldn't get up."

Both Collins and Angel let out a frustrating breath and entered the kitchen to get her something. When they came back out Maureen had immerged from her room and was letting Roger, Mark and Leah in.

"Where's Mimi?" Angel asked.

"She probably left on a train without waiting to see if anyone would come for her." Roger replied.

"Roger we told you to talk to her about that." Collins said.

Roger crossed his arms and plopped on the couch. "I told you I'm not talking to her until she talks to me."

"What are we in grade school?" Collins asked.

"Shut up and mind your business." Roger replied.

A knock on the door forced Collins to keep his mouth shut as he went over to answer it. He peeped in the peephole and pronounced that Lisa, Joanne and Mimi were here.

"Wait!" Maureen shouted before Collins could open the door.

Collins held his hand on the doorknob before he turned it. He looked back and watched as Maureen took off her shirt so she was only in a bra and jeans. Everyone stared at her with a confused look.

Maureen shrugged. "I want Joanne to see what she is missing."

"It's been a little over nine months…get over her!" Roger shouted.

Maureen shot him the finger. "I am over her, I just want to make her see what she is missing! My god you people need to learn how to listen."

Collins rolled his eyes as he pulled open the door. Joanne, Lisa and Mimi all walked in. Joanne's eyes were quickly drawn to Maureen's shirtless body; Maureen gave her a wink, which made Joanne blush. Joanne decided to hide the blush by giving Lisa a kiss. Maureen made a gawking sound and fell into a chair that was behind her.

"We brought wine." Lisa said as she held up a bottle.

"What about beer?" Leah asked.

"I know I could really use one." Roger said as he made his way into the kitchen.

Mimi watched disappointedly as Roger left without even so much as a hi. Angel engulfed her in a hug. "It's okay chica, you two will work it out."

"So nine months…how you feeling?" Mark asked with his camera pointing towards Faith.

Faith smiled weakly. "Oh you know just fantastic." She said sarcastically. "Besides, the morning sickness, the stretch marks, my swollen feet, and the fact that I have to wobbled when I walk…this experience has been just great!" she added with no enthusiasm what so ever.

Mark smiled and turned off his camera he was almost a little embarrassed that he even asked the question. "Okay…"

Leah looped his arm and pulled him down on the couch. "It's okay she is probably just having a mood swing."

Mark nodded.

"So the wedding is in two months, are you guys excited?" Mimi asked while she took the only spot left which was on the armrest of Maureen's chair. Maureen suddenly hit her, which caused her to fall to the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" Mimi asked giving Maureen a dirty look.

Maureen shrugged. "Sorry, I forgot you were sitting next to Me." she lied as she stood and made her exit. There was no way in hell she wanted to listen to Joanne's wedding excitement.

Mimi dusted herself off and took Maureen's spot; she put a smile back on her face and looked to Joanne and Lisa for an answer.

"We couldn't be happier." Lisa replied as she put an arm around Joanne. "Right honey?"

Joanne watched as Maureen walked into the bathroom, she was then brought back to reality when she heard her name. "Right…we couldn't be happier." Joanne said with a fake smile.

"Okay everyone dinner!" Angel called out from the small dinning room area.

Everyone gathered around the table, Angel and Collins sat next to each other, Leah and Mark took a spot together, same as Lisa and Joanne, Roger sat at the end of the table and Mimi took the other end, while Maureen decided not to join the group and eat her dinner in the living room with Faith.

"Joanne could you please pass the ketchup?" Roger asked.

Joanne looked around her area for it, she then noticed it was out of her reach and was right in front of Mimi. "I can't reach it,"

"Well can you please ask Mimi to pass the ketchup." He said.

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Mimi could you pass the ketchup."

Mimi smiled. "Only for you Joanne." She said as she handed her the bottle.

Joanne took the bottle and passed it down to Roger.

"Leah, could you ask Roger to pass the salt." Mimi said.

Leah gave her a confused look. "Ask him yourself."

Mimi then turned to Joanne. "Joanne could you ask Roger to pass the salt."

Joanne again rolled her eyes. "Roger could you pass the salt."

Roger shook his head. "Only if you say please."

"Roger could you _please_ pass the salt?" Joanne re-asked.

Roger nodded and handed Joanne the salt who then handed it to Mimi.

"I didn't hear a thank you." Roger said looking towards Joanne.

"Thank you…wait why am I doing this? This is your problem not mine. I have my own problems to deal with." Joanne said.

Lisa gave her a concerned look. "Like what?"

Joanne took her hand. "The wedding."

Lisa smiled weakly. "The wedding isn't a problem for you is it?"

"No not at all. Its just I would rather deal with the wedding then Mimi and Roger's feud."

"Well we wouldn't be feuding if someone would talk to me." Mimi said.

"Oh great." Collins said. "So much for our nice boho get together."

"We have some happy news!" Leah said while she stood up.

Everyone glanced at her, even Faith and Maureen who were in the living room.

"Who's we?" Roger asked.

"Mark and I." Leah said. "We are a couple…Mark asked me the other day and we thought today would be the perfect time to tell you!"

"I don't think now was such a good time." Mark said.

Everyone glanced towards Roger to see his reaction; he stayed silent for a few moments while he looked back and forth from his sister to his best friend. Finally after what seemed like a lifetime he stood up and Mark quickly shield himself. To everyone's surprise he gave Mark a hug.

Mark opened his eyes and checked over his body. "Hey I'm alive!"

"Yeah, this is kind of cool, my best friend and my sister." Roger said quickly changing moods.

Maureen then sprang up. "WHAT!"

Everyone glanced at her. "Maureen sit down." Angel said.

"No I will not sit down! How come I almost get beat up for having sex with Roger's sister and then Mark gets a hug!"

"You two had sex?" Joanne asked with a little disappointment in her voice.

Maureen nodded. "Yeah and everyone gets mad at me, but then Mark becomes her boyfriend and he gets a hug!"

"Because you're a slut and I knew you were going to break her heart!" Roger shouted.

"And you knew how I felt about her but slept with her anyways." Mark said.

Leah then joined to the two men. "And you used me to try and get over Joanne!"

Maureen gave her a hard glare, and Leah covered her mouth.

"You guys suck!" Maureen shouted as she walked back over to the couch.

"Maureen isn't over Joanne?" Lisa asked.

"Yes I am!" Maureen shouted one last time.

Joanne sort of felt hurt to actually hear Maureen say that she was over her. "You okay Joanne?" Lisa asked.

Joanne nodded and placed another fake smile on her face.

Mark, Leah and Roger all took their seats and everyone began eating again in silence.

"Joanne could you ask Mimi to pass the…"

"Ask her yourself!" Joanne said.

"I can't she might try and run away without hearing what I have to say." Roger said.

"I'm sorry but I do remember you leaving for Santa Fe." Mimi said.

"So now you're talking to me?" Roger asked.

Angel finally had enough arguing and stood up. "Could everyone just stop! I had this party so we could all try and get along, so can we at least try and have a normal dinner!"

"EW!" Maureen shouted from the living room.

"WHAT IS IT NOW!" Angel asked very irritated even Collins was scared he had never seen Angel get so mad before.

Maureen was so scared she was almost afraid to answer. "Um…her uh…there is a mess on the ground."

"MY WATER BROKE!" Faith shouted.

Angel sat down. "Is that all? I'll clean it up later."

Collins shook Angel. "Her water broke she is about to have the baby!"

Angel sat there for a moment until it finally hit her. "Oh my god what do we do!"

"I'll grab her bag, we need to get her to the doctor!" Collins shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry if things seem rushed... i just wanted to get this part over with. Thats why i put it up so fast... **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

Everyone ran by Faiths side while Collins went to get a taxi. "Does it hurt?" Mimi asked.

Faith shook her head. "Not really…this might be easier then I thought." Right after she said that a huge pain went through her entire body so she grabbed on to the nearest person, which was Maureen.

"OW!" Maureen shouted. "Make her let go! Make her let go!"

After the pain had left Faith released Maureen's hand and gave her an apologetic look. Angel stroked her hair. "Just breath like they taught you."

Maureen took her hand back and started kissing it. "Let me see." Joanne said as she watched Maureen cradle her hand.

"No it hurts to much." Maureen replied.

"You deserve it." Leah said giving her a glare.

Maureen just gave her a glare and walked away from the group. "Here let me see." Lisa said. "I know I'm not a human doctor but animals and humans are almost the same, I could probably see if she broke something."

Maureen turned her back. "I'm not an animal, I'll just wait until we get to the hospital."

"Come on I have the car!" Collins said as he burst in the apartment.

Roger and Mark both helped Faith down the stairs. Collins, Angel, Faith and Maureen all took the same taxi while everyone else went to the hospital on their own.

"Oh my god I see a head!" Maureen shouted.

"She sees a head?" Faith asked scared.

"She doesn't see a head." Angel reassured her.

Maureen started panicking. "She is going to have the baby in this cab!"

"No she isn't!" Collins said as he told the driver to step on it.

"Angel am I going to ooowwwwwwww." Faith screamed as another contraction went through her body.

Maureen quickly took her hand away and secured it so it didn't get hurt again. Angel put an arm around her sister as she shouted out swear words.

"You promised me I would be drugged up!" Faith said.

"You will be, as soon as we get you to the hospital."

About a half hour later Faith was drugged up and had a room, everyone was just waiting until the doctors gave her the okay to actually give birth.

Mimi walked into Faiths room not knowing Roger was going to be the only one in there. "I'll come back later." She said.

"No, it's okay I'll go." Roger said as he walked towards the door.

"Roger…you can stay…we don't have to talk we are both just here to visit Faith." Mimi said.

Roger nodded and they both went and stood on both sides of Faiths bed.

"You guys." Faith said. "I love drugs."

Mimi and Roger both laughed. "Tell me about." Roger said.

"Just don't love them to much." Mimi said as she tucked a strained of hair behind the pregnant women's ear. "Do you need anything?"

"Ice chips sound good." Faith said.

Mimi nodded. "Mimi wait before you go, um… I guess well I think it would be right if we talked about things."

Mimi stood still not knowing what to say.

"I just want you to know that I did come to the train station…I was just to late." Roger explained.

Mimi let a small smile spread across her lips. "I guess I should have stalled."

"Or I could have been there sooner." Roger said with a small laugh.

"Um. Ice chips." Faith said, but was un-heard by the couple standing before her.

Mimi reached out and grabbed his hand. "If I would have known I wouldn't have been so mad at you."

"I know, I tired to tell you but I was just so mad that you left." Roger said. "Did you pick a school yet?"

Mimi nodded. "I think I'm going to stay in New York, Angel is going to need my help with the baby and all."

Roger's face lit up. "Really…uh I mean that's cool."

Mimi nodded. "Cool."

"ICE CHIPS PLEASE!" Faith shouted as she pulled Roger down by his collar.

Mimi and Roger both jolted and Roger pried Faith's hand off of his sweater. "Sorry sweeties I'll go get them right now." Mimi said as she left the room.

Waiting Room:

"Maureen you should really get that taken care of." Mark said as he watched Maureen wince in pain every time she moved her hand.

"Why would you care?" Maureen asked rudely.

"Because I don't want to you complain about it." Mark said.

Leah let out a little laugh. "Yeah we definitely don't need to hear you screaming at a time like this."

"You know I don't know how many times I have said sorry, you two are together and happy isn't that what you wanted? So why don't you just lay off of me." Maureen said.

Mark gave a sympathetic look, she was right he was together with Leah. "Maureen I'm…"

"Whatever." Maureen said as she stood up and walked out of the waiting room.

"It's time." The doctor said. Angel and Collins both stood up and followed the doctor.

"We're about to start our family!" Angel said as she clutched onto Collins arm.

Collins smiled as they entered the room.

While the baby was being delivered everyone was around doing his or her own thing.

"Roger come here." Mimi said while she opened a door to a closet.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

Instead of answering Mimi grabbed Roger and pulled him into the closet. "I thought we could talk."

"We just did." Roger said.

Mimi played with her hair a bit. "Well we kind of worked things out so you want to maybe have some make up sex?"

"Here?" Roger asked surprised.

Mimi nodded with a seductive smile.

"O…okay." Roger said as he let Mimi take his shirt off.

"Maybe we should be a little more nice to Maureen." Mark said to Leah.

"Why she is a bitch that used me."

"I know but…we are happily together now." Mark said.

Leah sat and thought about it for a minute. "I guess…but I'm not promising anything."

Maureen sat alone in another waiting room while she still cradle her hand. "Still hurt?" a voice from behind her asked.

Maureen turned around and faced Joanne and Lisa. "A little. But she just squeezed my hand how bad could it be?"

"She might have broken some bones…you should check it out." Joanne said.

Maureen sighed. "Well if it will get everyone off my back then I will." She said as she headed down the hall, before she made it half way she turned and gave them each a pout. "Could you two come with me?"

Lisa and Joanne both smiled. "Sure."

"Just breath in and out." Angel said as the doctor told Faith to push.

"Oh my god I can't believe this!" Collins said as he watched the baby come out. "Angel come look!"

"I'm not going to look at my sisters…well you know thing!" Angel said.

Collins then covered his eyes. "How are you doing this!"

"Not helping!" Faith shouted with pain.

"Sorry,"

"Just one more push and the baby will be out." The doctor said.

Angel smiled. "You hear that, so just take a deep breath and push."

Lisa did as she was told and pushed with everything she had left.

"What is it!" Collins asked.

The doctor wrapped the baby up in a blanket and cleaned it off. "A girl."

Angel took the baby and let a tear slip out of her eye. "I have a baby girl."

Collins wrapped his arm around Angel. "We have a baby girl."

Angel smiled and cuddled the baby closer.

"Okay you guys get ready for the next one."

"Okay." Collins said. "Wait what?"

"There is a next one!" Angel said in a low scream.

"Uh yeah, these are twins." The doctor said. "You didn't know?"

"Uh no!" Collins said.

"But I only ordered one!" Angel said as she handed the baby to a nurse.

"Well you are having two…I can't believe you couldn't tell form the ultrasound or that your doctor never told you."

"Oh thank god!" Faith said. "I thought the baby was going to have two heads."

After a few more pushes Faith pushed the baby out.

"Another girl." The doctor said.

"Two girls!" Angel said excitedly. "Now I can dress both of them up!"

"Great more girls under the roof." Collins said with a smile on his face.

After everything settled down, Collins, Angel and Faith all gathered around on the bed and each took turns holding the babies.

"Thank you so much." Angel said to his sister. "This is the best gift anyone could have every given me…and you gave me two!"

Faith smiled and all three went back to there baby moment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks ****_Fangirl44 _****for the twin idea.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reviewing.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10

Everyone was huddled in Angel and Collins knew nursery room. Angel, Maureen, Lisa, Joanne and Faith were around one crib, and Collins, Mark, Roger, Mimi and Leah were around the other.

"Thank god we found an extra crib for baby number 2." Angel said.

Mark chuckled. "I still can't believe you didn't know you were having two babies."

"I still can't believe you didn't name them yet." Roger added.

"I want the names to be perfect!" Angel said.

"I know!" Maureen said in a quiet scream. "Thelma and Louise."

Angel smiled up at her. "Thanks Maureen but I think we can come up with a name."

"Buffy and Willow?" Maureen added.

"Maureen…" Collins began but was cut off by another suggestion.

"Nicole and Paris."

"No I will not name my babies after them." Angel said.

"Monica and Rachel?"

"No wait Monica and Phoebe, Rachel and Phoebe?"

"Maureen seriously stop." Roger said.

"Wait I have the perfect one…Maureen and Emily."

"Isn't Emily your middle name?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, why not name the babies after their favourite aunt?" Maureen asked.

Mimi let out a snort. "Then I think they would name it after me."

"Or me." Faith said. "I'm the real aunt…not to mention I did give birth to them."

Collins and Angel both smiled at each other then back towards Faith. "Faith, since we had a miracle of two kids, we thought we would let you name one." Collins said.

Faith's eyes lit up. "For real?"

"Yeah I mean, we couldn't have done this without you." Angel replied.

Faith's eyes started to tear up as she looked down at the baby in front of her. She sat and thought for a moment. "Julie." She said.

Collins smiled and wrapped his arms around Angel from behind. "Julie, that sounds beautiful."

Angel leaned backed and nodded. "Julie Faith Schunard-Collins"

More tears came out of Faiths eyes when she heard the full name. "Hey, you used my name for the middle name?"

Angel nodded and pulled her into a hug. "Of course sweetie."

"What about he other baby?" Joanne asked.

Collins and Angel both walked over to the other crib, and peered down. Everyone else moved to the other one to let Collins and Angel think on their own. After a few minutes Angel spoke up.

"Jamie Elizabeth Schunard-Collins."

"Aw," Mimi began. "Jamie and Julie those are like the perfect twin names."

"Not as good as mine." Maureen mumbled.

Everyone glared at her. "It was a joke." Maureen said with a small smile.

"Okay, well sorry to cut this short but we have to go and do some more wedding stuff." Joanne said.

"I think we're going to get going too." Mimi said while eyeing Roger.

Roger smiled knowing exactly what Mimi wanted. "Uh yeah, we will let you guys have time alone with the babies."

"I guess we will go too." Mark said while he grabbed Leah's hand.

Angel and Collins then eyed Maureen and Faith hoping they would get the hint. Faith and Maureen looked at each other. "Oh right we are going to go too." Maureen added.

Faith nodded. "Yeah I guess I owe you a drink or something after fracturing your hand."

Maureen smiled and led everyone out of the room.

Collins and Angel let out a sigh and hugged each other tightly before each of them went to a different twin.

Collins had Jamie in his arms and Angel had Julie. "I can't believe these are ours."

Collins smiled and nodded. "I know, crazy isn't it?"

They both stood next to each other. Collins gave Angel a gentle kiss on the lips before the both of them stared down at the two little infants in their hands.

"I'm going to love you so much!" Angel said. "More then anyone in the whole world can! And no boy…or girl will ever compare to my love."

"And if someone tries to hurt you…me and the rest of the boho's will take care of them." Collins added.

XXX

The Loft:

"So I think Roger and Mimi are trying to make their own baby now." Leah said as she sat down next to Mark.

"Good for them, its good to see that they are back together." Mark said with a smile.

Leah scooted closer to Mark. "So when do you want to start our family?"

Mark shot his head up. "Uh what?"

"You know what I mean."

"But I can't believe you are talking about this…we haven't even been dating for six months."

"So, why does how long we have been dating for matter?" Leah asked as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Mark stood up. "Maybe we can talk about this later. I have to go film."

Leah then jumped up. "Okay I'll go with you!"

"Uh no…umm I have to do this on my own." Mark said as he put his coat on and headed out the door.

Once the door was shut Leah just sat there dumbstruck, she eventually just shrugged it off and fell asleep on the couch.

XXX

It has been a couple of weeks since the babies were born, Faith has gone back home, Roger and Mimi still can't keep their hands off each other, Leah has been annoying Mark, Joanne and Lisa are in super busy mode with the wedding, and Maureen has been helping out Collins and Angel with the babies.

"Oh my god, Collins come quick!" Angel shouted from in the nursery.

Collins stood up from the table where he was grading papers and walked into the room. "What is it now?"

"Listen." Angel said as she shushed him.

Collins stood in silence and didn't make a noise; after he didn't hear anything he broke the silence. "What am I listening for?"

Angel frowned. "Aw, they were doing it a minute ago. They were making these cute sounds."

Collins kissed Angel on the cheek and headed back out to the table, only to be called back in the room one more time. "You have to see this!"

Angel brought Collins over to Julie's crib. "Look!"

Collins peered in and frowned. "She is drooling."

"But isn't it cute?" Angel asked as she awed her knew babies.

Collins wrapped Angel in a hug. "Angel baby, I know you love these babies more then anything in the world…but don't you think you should take a break from them and let them sleep?"

Angel sighed. "I guess. But I just can't stop looking at them, I want to snuggle them up until they can't be snuggled anymore."

"Well, I know something we can do that will keep your mind off of them." Collins said in a seductive voice.

Angel raised her eyebrows. "Well we haven't really had the chance since the babies were born…and they are sleeping…okay why not."

Collins smiled brightly as he took Angel's hand and dragged her into their own bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

XXX

"Roger!" Mark called out.

"I'm busy." Roger called from his bedroom.

"This is important and I don't have much time!" Mark yelled.

Mark could hear Mimi on the other side of the door telling Roger to go talk to him. Mark kind of felt bad, but then again they have been going at it non stop since they got back together. It was about time they took a break.

Roger swung opened the door; he was shirtless but had pants on. "What is it?"

"Its' about your sister." Mark said while he played with his fingers.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Thanks for putting me out of the mood." He said as he closed the door and made his way over to the couch.

Mark sat next to him. "Well I don't think I want to be her boyfriend anymore…"

Roger laughed. "I don't blame you."

"So you wont be mad if I break her heart?" Mark asked.

Roger shook his head. "No, just go easy on her. Is that it?" Roger asked as he stood up.

"So you're not going to try and hurt be like you did Maureen?" Mark asked still a little nervous.

Roger laughed again. "No, Maureen is different…I knew you really liked Leah…it was just going to be time for you to see how she really is."

"You mean clingy, bitchy, moves to fast…and did I mention clingy?"

Roger nodded. "Do what you have to do," Roger said as he made his way to his bedroom. "And I'm going to do what I have to do." He opened his door put before he shut it he popped his head back out. "Oh and Mark."

Mark turned around to face him. "Yes."

"Good luck."

Mark smiled weakly has he left the loft. "Thanks." He replied under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I decided to get rid of Leah...i dont know, i kind of like Mark with out her...and i don't really like her that much...so yeah. **

**Thats all i really had to say...so until next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hey guys glad to see you two are out of the bedroom." Collins said as he opened the loft door walking in with two empty baby cradles.

Angel then came in behind him with all the other necessities you need for a baby.

Roger smirked at Collins comment. "Its way better then fighting."

Mimi walked over to go grab a baby until she noticed that they were gone. "Uh guys I hate to ruin the mood but the babies are gone!"

"Somebody take this…it smells." Maureen said as she walked in the loft holding the baby arms length away from her.

Mimi smiled and scooped her into her arms. "Can I help change her?"

Angel smiled. "Of course!"

"Who is this I'm holding?" Mimi asked in a baby voice.

"Jamie," Joanne answered from behind her. "Because I have Julie." She finished in a baby voice similar to Mimi's.

"Wow you two look really good with babies." Collins said.

Lisa then wrapped her arms around Joanne and smiled. "Maybe we can start our own family once we're married."

Joanne smiled and nodded, quickly glancing towards Maureen to see what her reaction was. Maureen smiled weakly and took a seat on the couch.

"So I think it's safe to say that Leah has left town." Mark said as he entered the loft holding his face.

"She slapped you too?" Maureen asked.

Mark nodded. "She has a hard slap."

Roger smiled. "I taught her that!"

"Oh yeah if its okay with you two Mimi and Angel, could you come with us tomorrow and help pick a style for some dresses?" Joanne asked as she handed Collins Julie.

Mimi and Angel both looked up from changing the baby. "Of course. What time?"

"12:00pm sharp. You can't be late." Joanne answered.

"Oh that reminds me I have to do some filming tomorrow." Mark said as he grabbed a new battery to charge.

"Wait I have to teach tomorrow all day. Who is going to watch Julie and Jamie?" Collins asked.

"We can bring them with us!" Mimi said.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea to bring them in a dress shop." Angel said. "I know they aren't that old and can't crawl…but I don't see any good coming from it."

"She dose have a point." Lisa said.

Everyone looked around to see Roger and Maureen talking in a fake conversation so know one would ask them. Roger and Maureen slowly turned their heads to face everyone.

"No, I can't…I'm not a baby person." Roger said before anyone even asked.

"Yeah and what if they make that smell again…ew gross I won't change a dirty diaper." Maureen added.

Angel sighed. "Oh come on you guys, it will only be for a couple of hours…I would ask Faith but she deserves a break."

"You will have each other." Collins said.

Roger shook his head. "No, I'm still mad at Maureen."

"Oh come on that whole thing with your sister happened like six months ago." Joanne said defending Maureen's honor.

Maureen smiled brightly at the lawyer. "Okay, we'll do it." Maureen agreed trying to impress Joanne.

"Maureen." Roger said with clenched teeth.

Maureen shrugged. "What? Come on their babies how hard could it be?"

XXX

"Stop crying!" Maureen shouted as Julie took in a breath and let out another loud cry. "Roger a little help here?"

"I'm sort of busy with my own baby." Roger said as he cradled Jamie in his arms holding a bottle in her mouth. "Why did you agree to this?"

"I wanted to be cool in front of Joanne." Maureen said.

Roger rolled his eyes. "Well this isn't cool."

Maureen picked up the screaming baby and tried to calm it down by talking baby, and lifting it in the air. "Shut up little baby, go to sleep." She said with a bright smile on her face. "I just fed you, you should be tired." She added in an angry voice still holding the smile.

She then lifted the baby in the air, making the baby think it was flying. Finally Julie had stopped crying and was now giggling. "I did it!"

Roger smiled as he relaxed into the couch. "Thank god." He said as he looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms. "I must admit these babies are kind of cute."

"Kind of? They are adorable." Maureen said as she lifted the baby in the air again. But this time the baby didn't giggle; instead she gave Maureen a weird look then made a funny noise and before Maureen could put the baby down a white substance produced out of her mouth and right onto Maureen's face.

"EW!" Maureen said as she carefully set Julie in the playpen.

"Not so loud Maureen, you're going to wake Jamie."

"The baby just barfed on me! How can I be quiet!"

Right after that loud sentence Jaime started to stir and was now fully awake and screaming in Roger's arms. "Great now look what you did."

Maureen cleaned the mess on her face then frowned when she heard Julie start crying again. "Don't these babies every shut up?"

"Now you know how we feel." Roger said.

"Shut up!"

A half hour later they finally got the babies to stop crying and they each had one in their arms while they both relaxed on the couch.

"I didn't think taking care of a baby could be so exhausting." Roger said.

Maureen just nodded in response.

A few minutes passed by until they smelt something nasty in the air. "Roger save it for the bathroom."

"It wasn't me." Roger defended.

"Well who was it?"

Roger looked at both of the babies. "Oh great, I was hoping we wouldn't have to change them."

Maureen stood up and walked over to the change table. "Well you didn't hope hard enough!"

Roger followed her and they set both of the babies down. They striped them down and both jumped back to see the disgusting mess both babies had left.

"I'm not doing this." Roger said.

"Either am I! Okay but we have to or else the whole apartment will smell…and I live here."

Roger sighed. "Okay fine. So where do we start?"

Maureen looked over to him and shrugged.

XXX

"So how do you think they did?" Angel asked as her and Mimi skipped up the stairs to the apartment.

Mimi giggled. "Terrible."

Angel and Mimi both walked into the apartment quietly, they didn't hear anything when they came in. No babies were crying and they didn't hear Roger and Maureen arguing.

Angel eyed Mimi. "Maybe it went better then we thought."

They walked in a little further to find Roger sleeping on the couch with one of the twins sleeping on his chest.

Mimi covered her mouth in order to muffle her squeal. "That is so cute."

Angel smiled with happiness. "There's one, where's the other?"

Mimi shrugged as she sat on the edge of the couch next to Roger while stroking his hair. "I'm so glad we're back together."

Angel walked around the couch and caught sight of Maureen kneeling in front of the play pan. However she wasn't awake, her arm and head were resting on the edge while her other arm draped over the inside of the play pan.

"Mimi come look." Angel said as she awed the sleeping drama queen.

Mimi smiled at the sight. "We should take a picture of the two of them, it will probably be the last time we seem them like this."

Angel nodded as she tiptoed into the kitchen to grab the camera. The two took pictures without managing to wake them up. They then grabbed the babies and let the other two sleep.

An hour later Maureen started waking up. She peered down to notice there was no baby. "Roger! My baby is gone!"

Roger jolted awake. "Mine too!"

They both jumped up and looked around franticly only stopping when they heard giggling coming from the nursery.

"They are in here." Angel called out.

Maureen and Roger walked into the room and glared at the two. "Did you have a nice nap?" Mimi asked.

Roger smiled and nodded as he wrapped his arms around Mimi. Maureen pouted so Angel wrapped her into a hug.

"Did you have fun today?" Roger asked.

Mimi nodded. "Yup, the dresses look beautiful. Joanne and Lisa are going to look spectacular on their wedding day." She said as she kissed Roger on the lips.

Maureen wrapped her arms more tightly around Angel after hearing Joanne and wedding in the same sentence; Angel pulled her closer giving Maureen support. She felt bad for Maureen, and she herself honestly thought the lawyer and the diva were going to get back together.

XXX

"I can't believe we are getting married next week!" Lisa shouted as she jumped on the bed. "I'm so excited!"

Joanne had a huge smile on her face as she watched her fiancé jump around with excitement.

"Can't you wait?" Lisa asked.

"I wish it was tomorrow." Joanne said.

Lisa's eyes widen. "Lets get married tomorrow." She said as she calmed herself down leaning into Joanne.

Joanne gave her a quick kiss. "And re-send out invitations? I think we can wait until next week."

Lisa smiled and kissed Joanne with more passion. "You're right, lets just go to bed this way next week will come faster!"

They both laid down and cuddled Lisa was asleep within minutes. Joanne however was still awake thinking about her big day. She closed her eyes and a picture of Maureen in a wedding dressed filled her mind. She quickly opened them again and shook her head. She pulled Lisa closer and tried to sleep again. But the same images of Maureen kept dancing around in her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Next chapter is The wedding...i will probably put it up shortly becuz this chapter was like nothing. so you'll get two chapters in one day! **

**also Roger and Maureen taking care of the babies was random...but i just wanted to have some fun with them...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before you read i just wanted to let you know that Joanne's wedding takes place in a park. Not a big deal really just thought i would let you know.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

"Okay now are you sure you don't want to go?" Angel asked Maureen before her and Mimi left the apartment.

Maureen nodded with a smile. "I'm positive. Why would I want to watch Joanne get married to someone else?"

"Because it's going to be one of the happiest days of her life, don't you want to see her happy?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah I do want to see her happy…with me." Maureen replied as she crossed her arms and sat down on the couch. "Anyways, you two go...you have to be there to make sure everything looks perfect."

Angel sat down next to Maureen and put an arm around her. "Don't worry you'll find someone…and be happier then when you were with Joanne."

Maureen nodded. "Okay, you have to go. Have fun and tell them I said congratulations…well just tell Joanne not Lisa."

"Maureen."

"What, just because she is getting married to one of my friends doesn't mean I have to like her."

"Okay, Collins, I and the babies will be back later tonight. See yeah." Angel said before blowing a kiss and exiting with Mimi.

Maureen waved goodbye and as soon as the door shut she laid herself down on the couch and let all of her tears wash out from her. This was truly the end of Maureen and Joanne, Joanne was going to be someone's wife…she couldn't exactly break up a marriage. But it is Maureen Johnson we're talking about…

XXX

"How do I look?" Joanne asked as she walked out of the bathroom in her wedding dress.

Angel stood before her and her mouth dropped open. "Beautiful!"

Joanne smiled widely. "Really?"

Angel wrapped her in a hug and they both gazed into the mirror. "Yes really."

"Where's Mimi I want her opinion." Joanne said while looking around the room.

"I haven't seen her since Roger randomly showed up." Angel replied.

Just then the closet door opened up and her and Roger both walked out breathless. "Did you guys just do it in my closet?" Joanne asked.

Mimi smiled shyly while Roger nodded with excitement.

"That's gross!" Joanne said.

"Oh, Joanne you look gorgeous!" Mimi said as soon as she realized Joanne was in her dress.

Joanne grinned and turned back to the mirror. "Since Roger is here, can I get a guys opinion?"

"Stunning." Roger answered. "I never really pictured you a dress girl but you pull it off very well!"

"Thank you."

Mimi then wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you picture me in a wedding dress?"

Roger shook his head, which made her frown. "I say no, because our wedding is going to be nude."

Mimi laughed. "Yeah right, you would never go nude in front of an entire group of people. Now Collins and Angel on the other hand."

"Hey." Angel said with a smirk.

"Speaking of Collins I better head to the park and meet him and Mark there." Roger said as he gave Mimi a kiss before heading out the door.

"I wonder what Maureen's reaction is going to be when she sees me." Joanne said.

Angel and Mimi both looked at each other confused. "Don't you mean Lisa?"

"Uh yeah, that's what I said." Joanne said.

"Chica are you sure you're ready to get married and definitely leave Maureen behind?" Angel asked.

Joanne nodded. "Yeah, we already decided we are two different from each other and it would never work out in the end. And it didn't I'm with Lisa now and Maureen she is out having her fun with every other man and women in New York."

Before Mimi or Angel could say anything there was a knock on the door, Mimi answered the door to reveal Joanne's mom.

"Oh Joanne you look so beautiful!" Her mom said with tears running down her face.

"Mom you don't have to cry it's just a dress."

Mrs. Jefferson fanned her face. "I know, but it's a dress I never thought I would see you wear."

Mrs. Jefferson gathered her daughter in a hug. "I'm so happy for you! I can't wait until your father sees you."

Joanne playfully rolled her eyes so only Mimi and Angel could see. "Thanks mom."

Just then the phone ran and since Joanne's mom wouldn't let go of her daughter Angel answered it.

"Hello? Whoa just calm down…why don't you talk to Joanne?"

"Who is it?" Joanne asked as she worriedly took the phone from Angel's hand.

"Lisa." Angel whispered.

Joanne gave her a confused look and put the phone to her ear. "Hey baby. What's wrong?"

A few minutes went by with Joanne still on the phone, finally she ended it with an angry hang up.

"Is everything alright?" Mimi asked.

Joanne shook her head and plopped on the couch. "No, she doesn't want to get married because her parents don't want to come."

"Well why not? It's their daughter." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"Well not everyone is as supportive as you and dad." Joanne said.

"They don't support this marriage?" Angel asked.

Joanne shook her head. "I told her we could get married without them, but she said she wants her parents there and won't do it until they come. I told her I would give her time to think it over, but if she doesn't show up before 2…then I will know she wants to call it off."

"Lets go to the park. I'm sure she'll change her mind." Angel said as she wrapped a supportive arm around Joanne.

XXX

It was around 1pm when Maureen decided to go down to the Life Café, she decided to get drunk and try and forget about Joanne's wedding day.

She walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, when she turned around she couldn't believe what she had seen before her. Sitting at a table was a crying girl in her wedding dress. She walked a little closer and now knew it was Lisa.

"Can I sit here?" Maureen asked.

The tear stained face looked up at her. "Oh hey Maureen, sure I don't care."

"So I thought you were getting married to Joanne today? Did that not work out for you?" Maureen asked while trying to hide her smile.

"Wouldn't that be your lucky day?" Lisa answered. "Then you would have another chance at getting Joanne back."

Maureen took a long drink of her beer. "So why aren't you at the wedding if you don't mind me asking?"

Lisa took in a sigh. "Because my parents aren't coming down…I told Joanne that I didn't want to get married if they weren't there to watch me."

Maureen almost spit out her drink when she heard this. "You're not getting married because of your parents!"

Lisa gave her a confused look and nodded.

Maureen now sighed. "I can't believe I'm about to do this."

"What?"

"Who cares if your parents aren't going to be there, your getting married to the most stunning, smartest and sexiest person I know, you would be dumb not to marry her because of your parents. So get over it and go become Mrs. Lisa I don't know your last name Jefferson!"

Lisa gave her a confused look but then smiled. "You really think so?"

Maureen nodded.

Lisa got up to head for the door but stopped and turned back to Maureen. "I thought you hated me?"

Maureen smiled. "I do…but Joanne doesn't and it would crush her if you two didn't get married today."

"Your still welcome to come you know."

Maureen shrugged. "No thanks."

Lisa grinned and ran out the door.

"That must have been hard." A voice from behind her asked.

Maureen rolled her eyes. "What are you doing in town, I thought Muffy moved you away?"

"I still come for a visit every now and then." Benny said as he took a seat. "So why aren't you the one getting married to Joanne?"

Maureen shrugged. "Her decision I guess."

"And your not going to try and stop it?" Benny asked surprised.

Maureen shook her head. "I'm not going to ruin the most happiest day of Joanne's life."

"What happened to you? The old Maureen wouldn't care and would be there in a heart beat trying to get her back."

"What if I don't want her back?" Maureen asked.

"Oh come on, I was there when you cheated on Mark with her. It was the happiest I ever saw you."

Maureen didn't say anything, she just took a drink and thought about what Benny had said. He was right Joanne did make her happy, happier then Mark or anyone else had made her. "Maybe your right…you know what…I'm going to that wedding and I'm going to get Joanne back!"

Benny smiled. "Come on I'll drive you!"

XXX

Maureen and Benny pulled up to the crowed park. "What time is it?"

Benny looked at his watch. "1:45pm."

"I have 15mintues to find Joanne lets go." Maureen said.

Before Maureen got out of the car she stopped. "I can't do this."

"Yes you can just go!" Benny said.

"Why are you helping me? You leave for a long time then just suddenly show now?"

Benny shrugged. "Does it matter? I'm helping you get back together with Joanne."

Maureen smiled and put her hand on the door to open it. "Wait!" Benny said. "Does Mark have his camera?"

"Is that even a question?" Maureen asked.

"Good, if she slaps you or something I want to get it on film." Benny said.

Maureen chuckled. "There's the Benny I know."

Both Benny and Maureen ran around for about 5mintues before they found Joanne. Finally they found her. Maureen stopped and watched as Joanne gave Lisa a hug.

"So are you sure you want to do this without your parents?" Joanne asked.

Lisa nodded. "Yes, I love you and I don't care what my parents think."

Joanne smiled and gave her a kiss. "Okay I'll see you at the alter."

They both pulled apart and Joanne watched Lisa walk away with a bit grin on her face. Maureen stood back and watched how happy Joanne was.

"Well go." Benny said giving Maureen a little push.

Joanne turned around to see Maureen standing behind her. "You came!"

Maureen nodded and wrapped her in a hug.

"What changed you mind?" Joanne asked.

"Um I just wanted to tell you something that I should have said before." Maureen said.

"What is it?" Joanne asked.

Maureen looked Joanne over and smiled. "I umm… congratulations."

Joanne smiled and wrapped her in another hug. "Thank you…is that it?" Maureen held her tears back and nodded. "I hope you stay."

"For sure…umm I brought Benny with me…is it okay if he stays?"

Joanne looked behind her and smiled at Benny, then back at Maureen. "Of course, anyone's welcome. Well I have to go I'm getting married in 5mintus!"

"Okay, see yeah!" Maureen said as she watched Joanne walk away.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Benny asked.

"Because you seen how happy she was." Maureen said. "Its her and Lisa all the way."

"Come on lets just grab a seat." Benny said as he wrapped his arm around Maureen guiding her to the white chairs next to them.

Soon after the place filled up, Mimi, Angel, Roger, Collins, Mark and we can't forget Faith all joined Maureen and Benny very surprised they were both there.

"Were are the twins?" Maureen asked.

"Surprisingly with my mom." Angel said. "I didn't want them crying during the wedding."

Before any more words were exchanged the music started and Joanne was the first to walk down with her dad by her side.

Lisa then walked down, and instead of her dad her brother was giving her away.

The minister said the normal wedding words, and was on the repeat after me part.

"I Lisa take Joanne to have and to hold…" he finished the whole thing and then moved on to Joanne.

"Repeat after me."

Joanne nodded.

"I Joanne take Lisa…" The minister said.

Joanne smiled. "I Joanne take Maureen…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**And no that wasn't a typo Joanne did say Maureen's name. **

**Did i get this idea from my fav tv show? Yes i did...but that doesn't matter...what matters is what happens in the next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, girls, i'm really slacking on this story but don't worry it will be finished.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13

Lisa's face fell when she heard Joanne say the wrong name; Joanne shook her head and gave Lisa a small smile. "Lisa, I take Lisa."

"No I think you take Maureen!" Lisa said as she threw some flowers in Joanne's face and ran off.

Maureen's mouth was hanging open she couldn't move any inch of her body she just sat there and stared waiting to see what Joanne was going to do. Finally after moments of silence Joanne's mom stood up to try and break the awkwardness.

"So I guess the wedding is over." Mrs. Jefferson said trying to give people a hint to start leaving. But no one was moving they all stood waiting to see what Joanne was going to do.

Collins then stood up and clapped his hands. "She said the wedding was over!"

Everyone turned towards him and they quickly all stood up and started leaving the park.

Once everyone was gone it was just, Joanne, her parents, and the rest of the boho's. Everyone was standing in a group around the lawyer while Maureen and Benny stayed seated.

"What do I do?" Joanne asked while tears flowed from her eyes.

Angel wrapped a supportive arm around her shoulder. "Well whom do you love more?" she said in almost a whisper.

Joanne closed her eyes, when she opened them the first thing she saw was Maureen. She smiled lightly and Angel looked in her direction. "Well you did kind of say her name."

Joanne frowned. "But what about Lisa…I mean I was getting married to her. I mean maybe I just said Maureen's name because I just saw her."

"Or was it because you wish you were marrying her." Mimi said while she wrapped her arm around the lawyer on the opposite side of Angel.

Joanne rubbed her temples. "I don't know I have a headache."

"Well why don't you go and get some rest and you can think about this later." Mrs. Jefferson said.

"But what about Lisa? We have to make sure she is alright." Joanne said.

"We'll take care of it kitten." Her dad reassured her.

Joanne smiled and let Angel and Mimi lead her back to her apartment.

XXX

Collins, Roger, Maureen and Benny all hopped in Benny's car and headed back to the loft.

"She said my name!" Maureen shouted.

"We know we were all there." Roger said annoyed.

"It doesn't really mean anything, maybe she just said it because she just saw you." Benny said.

Maureen gave him a glare. "Thanks for ruining my happiness." Maureen looked to her right with her pouted face. "What do you think?"

Collins shrugged. "It could go both ways. It could mean something, but it could also mean nothing."

"Well it better of meant something, I mean come on Joanne can't get married to Lisa…it's just not right!" Maureen said.

XXX

"Come on I can't get married to Maureen you seen what happened the last time." Joanne said. "She just isn't a commitment person."

Joanne unlocked her apartment and all three girls walked in.

"But she still loves you." Angel said. "You should see how sad she gets when she hears about you and Lisa."

Joanne looked at them both and all they did was nod. Joanne flopped on the couch. "This sucks!"

Angel and Mimi took a seat on the coffee table in front of her. "Who do you want to be with more?"

"Lisa…I mean I was going to become her wife for crying out loud."

"But then why did you say Maureen's name?" Mimi asked.

Joanne shrugged. "I don't know…because I still love her."

Angel's face beamed. "Well then go for Maureen I like her better then Lisa."

"Angel!"

"What, come on the girl isn't that exciting she's more boring then Mark."

"But I like Lisa." Mimi said. "I still like Maureen but you and Lisa are so cute together."

Joanne smiled.

"Maureen is better in bed." Angel blurted.

Mimi and Joanne both looked at her weird. "How would you know?"

"You can just tell with some people and Maureen is one of those people. Come on Joanne you should know you experience both of them."

Joanne couldn't help but smile wider. "Angel is right…but Lisa is more gentle and who am I kidding it's Maureen all the way she dominates the bed."

"But Lisa helps save animals!" Mimi interjected.

Angel crossed her arms. "But Maureen saves them with protests."

Mimi turned to face Angel. "Lisa is smarter!"

"Maureen is more street smart!"

"You guys stop!" Joanne yelled. "You are making it harder then it already is!"

Angel and Mimi both turned their attention to Joanne. "Sorry…"

"It's okay, I totally understand." Joanne said.

"Well it's going to be hard to explain to Maureen that you can't be with her." Mimi said.

Angel hit Mimi's arm. "Why can't she be with Maureen? And can I ask why you aren't sticking up for Maureen you are way better friends with her then you are with Lisa."

Mimi shrugged "I don't really know…I just feel like Lisa needs someone to defend her."

"So pretend Lisa doesn't need someone to defend her, who would you pick?" Joanne asked.

"Oh that's easy," Mimi began. "Maureen hands down!"

Joanne threw herself against the couch. "I'm going to say it again THIS SUCKS!"

"Do what you think is best for you honey." Angel said.

Joanne nodded. "Okay the first thing that reminds me of either one I will go for. And try and make things right."

Angel and Mimi nodded and then there was knock on the door. "I'll get it!" Angel said as she skipped for the door.

She opened the door and in came Lisa with her wedding dress. "It looks like we have a winner." Mimi said.

Angel grabbed Mimi by the arm and dragged her into Joanne's room. "We will be in here if you need us."

Joanne nodded and let a distressed Lisa sit down. She took her hand in her own and tried to talk but Lisa cut her off. "How could you? I thought you loved me."

"I do, I just I don't know what I was thinking." Joanne replied.

"Maureen." Lisa answered disappointedly. "Do you still love her?"

"I love you."

Lisa shook her head. "That's not what I asked."

"I might still have a little bit of feelings for her, but I want to marry you."

Lisa sighed. "Well I'll try and work this out with you but you have to do me one favor."

"Anything." Joanne said.

"I don't want you to hang out with your friends anymore."

Joanne gave her a confused look. "You can't just ask me to stop hanging out with my friends…they are more then just friends they are family."

Lisa rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine then just Maureen…I know what she is like and now that she suspects you have feelings for her she will try and take you away from me."

Joanne just sat in silence as she thought this over.

"Joanne? You're going to have to give me answer. It's either her or me."

"I have to think this over a little bit longer…I can't just give up something that fast." Joanne replied.

Lisa stood up. "Fine, well make your decision I'll be at the hotel we booked. If you don't come tonight then I'll know your decision."

She gave Joanne one last kiss and left the apartment. When Mimi and Angel didn't hear anymore talking they came out of the room.

"So what happened?" Angel asked as she took a seat next to Joanne.

"She gave me a choice…it's either her or Maureen." Joanne answered as she stood up.

"Well you're going to pick Maureen right?" Mimi asked as she watched Joanne put on her coat.

Joanne didn't answer she just put her jacket on. "I'm going for a walk." With that she was gone.

"She is going to pick Maureen right?" Mimi asked again hoping Angel would know the answer.

"I don't know, but I wonder if she knows she is still in her wedding dress?"

XXX

After a long walk around New York City Joanne had finally made up her mind, she knew who she wanted and she was going to go get her. She walked up the stairs and to the door.

She knocked and the person who she wanted to be with forever stood right before her.


	14. Chapter 14

**Shortest chapter ever...sorry.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14

"Joanne? What are you doing here?" Maureen asked.

"I want to be with you." Joanne replied

Maureen stepped back in the loft to let Joanne in. "Me? Are you sure? You were just about to get married today."

Joanne stood in front of her. "It's always been you Maureen."

Maureen smiled and flung her arms around Joanne's neck. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner." Joanne said as she let Maureen kiss her all over.

"Shhh, don't talk." Maureen said as she pressed her lips against Joanne's.

Joanne nodded against her and let Maureen lead them over to the couch.

"So I take it they are back together." Roger said as he watched the action.

Mark and Collins both nodded. "Looks like it."

"Well I think I'm going to go home now." Benny said. "My time here is done."

"Good idea." Roger said as he kept his eyes on the two girls on his couch.

"Okay I think we should leave them alone." Collins said. "Plus I have to go pick up the twins."

"Okay." Mark said as he too was watching the action.

"Stop watching them!" Collins shouted.

"Can't help it… its like a guy thing or something…you would understand if you were straight." Roger said still watching Joanne and Maureen.

Joanne then threw her apartment keys at the boys. "Angel and Mimi are there, you all are welcome to stay…AH Maureen." Joanne giggled. "Just go there." Joanne managed to get out, and then she focused all her attention back on Maureen.

Collins grabbed the boys by the arms and dragged them out of the loft. A half hour later they arrived at the apartment.

"Look who we have." Collins said with both babies in his arms.

Angel came running and scooped one into her arms. "Aw, how are my babies?"

"Bad news guys, Joanne went for a walk about an hour ago and is not back yet." Mimi said. "Should we go look for her?"

"We found her." Roger said as he wrapped his arms around Mimi. "I think it's safe to say that her and Maureen are back together."

Angel and Mimi both beamed with excitement.

"How do you know?" Angel asked.

"Oh trust me, we know." Collins said.

"Well now maybe everything can get back to normal." Angel said while she cuddled her baby.

XXX

It had been a couple of days since Joanne's wedding. Lisa left town to get away from everything and Joanne and Maureen were now happily together. They were all gathered at the loft one evening to celebrate things being back to normal. Collins and Angel were asleep on the couch letting the rest of the gang take care of the twins, which Mimi and Joanne gladly accepted. Mark was putting together a film and Roger and Maureen were arguing about something.

"Oh Roger can we start a family?" Mimi asked while she crawled along the floor with Jamie."

Roger looked over and smiled. "Sure."

"Us too." Joanne said as she walked over and sat in Maureen's lap with Julie in her arms.

Maureen watched the little baby sleep. "Let's take this one step at a time, we just got back together."

"How could you not want a baby? Look how cute they are." Joanne said as she gently brushed little hairs away from the baby's forehead.

"Agreed." Mimi said smiling.

"Why don't we go make one?" Roger said grinning.

Mimi gave him a seductive look. "Maybe later."

Yes everything was fine and dandy until someone whom no one expected burst into the loft.

"Roger?"

Roger looked up. "April?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Is it the April you all know, or is it a different April? dun dun dun... **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"April?" Mimi said confused.

Collins and Angel sprang up from the couch. "April?"

Joanne looked from Maureen to Roger then to Mark. "April? But I thought…"

The April girl quickly ran to Roger and pulled him into a hug, Mimi then jumped up and pulled them apart. "Excuse me that's my boyfriend!"

"Oh April." Collins said finally wide-awake.

"Okay hold on." Angel said as she walked in-between Mimi and April. "I'm not trying to be rude but I thought you…passed away?"

April gave Angel a confused look. "No, were the hell did you hear that?"

"From Roger." Mimi said. "You left him a note and then…."

"No, no, no." Roger said. "This is my cousin April."

"Oh, I was going to say." Joanne said.

Mark, Roger, Maureen and Collins all began to laugh. "You all thought it was April, April?"

Angel, Mimi and Joanne looked at the group and shrugged. "Well we never met her before."

"Did you think she just woke up from the dead?" Collins asked with a laugh.

Angel then started laughing. "Hmm how silly, I guess once you're dead, you're dead." She said picking up Jamie and settling in Collins lap. "No coming back unless someone writes a story about you or something."

"Anyways, so what brings you here?" Mimi asked the red head.

April walked past Mimi and to Roger. "Um, there is some bad news. Your mom is in the hospital she became really sick all of a sudden."

Roger's face fell. "What's wrong with her?"

"They don't know yet, but she's been asking for you." April replied.

Roger nodded. "Okay, well I guess I'll head back home with you."

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck. "Do you want me to come with you?"

Roger quickly pulled away. "No," He said as he headed for his room to pack some clothes.

Mark saw Mimi's face fall at Roger's reaction. "It's how he gets when he handles news like this."

Mimi nodded wishing there was something she could do to help.

April turned around to face everyone. "Sorry for the intrusion but I had to let Roger know. I'm April by the way." She said to Angel, Joanne and Mimi who have never met her before.

Joanne, Angel and Mimi all introduced themselves. "So you're the girlfriend huh." April said giving Mimi a dirty look.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Mimi asked harshly.

April shrugged. "Just thought he could do better that's all."

Mimi balled her hand into a fist ready to knock the girl out but Mark walked over and held her back. "Calm down."

"No, she doesn't even know me and she is giving me attitude." Mimi said harshly.

April looked her over. "I don't have to know you to already know that you're a slut. Plus Leah told us that Roger was dating a stripper."

With out any thought Mimi pounced on the girl and the two girls began to fight. Joanne moved over to Collins with Julie in her arms in hopes to protect the baby. Maureen sprang up and enjoyed the wrestling before her. Mark tried to stop it but was pushed away and into a table. Then Angel again being the peacemaker handed Jamie to Collins and walked towards the two girls.

"Alright enough! I have two sleeping babies in this loft and I will not let anyone ruin that and wake them up!" Angel shouted in a mom like voice.

Everyone stopped and went silent. Mimi and April were just about to slap each other but held it in mid air. Everyone else just sat there not knowing what to say.

After about one long minute Maureen pushed Angel out of the way. "Who care's what Angel says Mimi pull her hair!"

Right after the words left Maureen's mouth Mimi and April started fighting again. Angel shook her head and went back to Collins.

Mimi now how April on the ground and was slapping her, then the babies started crying do to all the noise the fight was causing, and Maureen's shouting.

"Pull her shirt off!" Maureen shouted.

"Maureen!" Joanne shouted while she grabbed her by the waist pulling her away from the fight.

Mark was kind of enjoying the fight himself and decided to film it, while Collins and Angel tried to get their babies back to sleep.

Roger then came out and shouted. "STOP!"

Everyone froze scared of Roger's loud voice.

Maureen nodded. "He's right, I think we should stop this and add some jello or something."

Mark smiled at the thought of that and zoomed in until Roger glared at him. "Sorry." Mark said as he quickly put his camera down and headed for the kitchen.

"Get up." Roger said looking at the two girls on the ground.

April and Mimi both stood up and dusted themselves off. "Sorry." They both said.

"Aw now why did you go and do that?" Maureen asked disappointed. "We could have got them to go fight in the mud or something."

"Maureen now is not the time." Joanne said in her ear as she watched Roger's face fume with anger.

Finally the babies were sleeping and everyone had calm down.

"Okay, I'm going back home for a few days. I'll be back later." Roger said as he headed for the door.

"You're just going to leave?" Mimi asked.

"Mimi I have to, my mom is sick."

Mimi gave him a tight hug. "You sure you don't want me to come?"

Roger nodded and pulled away, heading out the loft door without a word.

April said bye to everyone and followed Roger.

"It's okay I bet he will call for all of us to come down and visit." Angel said trying to reassure Mimi.

Mimi smiled weakly. "I hope so."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 17

Angel walked into the apartment after a day to herself to find Maureen making popcorn in the kitchen and Collins getting high in the living room. Angel smiled at her love but then quickly frowned when she realized what he was doing.

"Collins! How many times have I told you not to smoke in the house, we have kids now!"

Collins jumped and ran towards the fire escape. "Sorry." He said a little afraid of what Angel might do.

Just then both babies had woken up and started crying. Collins tried to make an escape but was quickly being pulled back into the apartment with a firm grip on his sleeve. "Where do you think you're going, you are their father so you will help me put them back to sleep."

"But then I'll waste a perfectly good joint." Collins said.

Angel gave him an angry glare clearly, the world was turned upside down and she was having a bad day, so Collins gave in and walked towards the room with Angel behind him.

Maureen watched from the kitchen enjoying the little argument, she always got a kick out of watching other couples fight maybe it was because her and Joanne did it so much. A few minutes later Maureen watched as the two came out of the bedroom fighting about something else.

"You need to grow up!" Angel shouted.

"I'm more grown up then you." Collins said.

Angel crossed her arms and brushed past him. "You are so rude."

Collins looked at her in disbelief. "I'm rude? I'm not the one who comes running in here yelling for no reason."

"Well maybe I wouldn't have a reason to yell if you would be more responsible now that we have kids."

"You guys wait!" Maureen shouted as she walked in-between the two to keep them from arguing. Angel and Collins looked at her waiting to see what she was going to say. Before she said anything the microwave went off and Maureen walked away to go grab her snack.

Collins and Angel stayed in the same position glaring at each other, as the tension grew bigger. Maureen then came back with a bowl of popcorn in her hands and gave the two a disapproving look. She then smiled and sat on the couch making sure she had a good view of both of them. "Okay, go!" she said as she stuffed a hand full of popcorn in her mouth.

Collins shook his head and stormed for the fire escape. "Don't mind if I do."

"No, don't go I mean start back where you left off." Maureen pouted.

"No this is a dumb fight and I will not waste my time with it." Angel said.

"Well then I'll be out here since I waste your time." Collins said as she climbed out the window.

"Fine by me." Angel replied as she plopped herself down on the couch next to Maureen.

"So kids really helped out your relationship didn't they?" Maureen said sarcastically.

"Shut up." Angel said as she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

Mimi then burst into the apartment just as angry as Angel. "He hasn't called yet!"

Angel reached out her arms and collected Mimi into a hug. "Oh sweetie he will soon."

"But it's been almost a week doesn't he miss me?" Mimi asked.

"Yes he does, he is just probably overwhelmed with is mother being sick and all." Angel said trying to calm her down.

Mimi nodded. "You're probably right."

"So you and Roger aren't getting along either?" Maureen asked with a big smile on her face.

"Didn't you just get back together with Joanne?" Angel asked.

Maureen nodded with a bright smile.

"Then why are you still here? And not with her?"

Maureen frowned. "She is at work…and thanks for just hurting my feelings. Everything was going good for me until I find out how you truly feel about me."

With that Maureen grabbed the popcorn bowl and stormed into the spare bedroom.

"What's with her?" Mimi asked.

Angel shrugged. "I don't know."

"Why is Collins outside in the cold?" Mimi asked while glancing out the window.

"We got into a fight."

Mimi nearly lost her breath when she heard this. "Collins and Angel are fighting?"

"Yeah it happens."

"But not with you guys, this is big! This is bigger then big. Next thing you know Maureen will stop flirting with people and become a Nun."

"Oh Mimi, we'll get over it. It was just a small fight."

"It was still a fight though." Mimi said with a little smirk on her face. "So on a more happier note, I start school on Monday. Want to help me pick out an outfit?"

"I would love to!" Angel said beaming.

XXX

"I'm so happy pookie is letting me move back in with her. I don't think I could make it through another night of those babies crying." Maureen said as she carried a box up the stairs to her new home.

Mark smiled. "Lucky you."

Maureen opened the door and walked in with Mark behind her. "Where do I put this?" Mark asked.

Maureen shrugged. "Anywhere, I'll move it later." She said as she threw her box on the ground making a big mess. "I think that was the last one."

Mark smiled gratefully. "Thank the lord."

Maureen looked passed Mark and smiled at the open door. "Hello." She said in a flirty voice.

Mark blushed. "Maureen I uh…you and Joanne just got back together and I …don't think it would be a good idea if we ruin that…I mean I'm over you…and…"

Maureen pushed Mark out the way. "I'm not talking to you." She said as she walked to the door.

Mark turned around to see who she what she was talking about, when he did his eyes landed on the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Tall, brunette, long legs, brown eyes…in Mark's eyes she was perfect.

"Hi I'm Maureen, can I help you with anything?"

The girl nodded. "Yes, Hi I'm Carrie and I just moved in here and I seem to be having a problem with my sink. You two the only ones home could you try and help me?"

Maureen turned to Mark with her eyes lit up then smiled back to the girl. "Of course we will help you, lead the way."

Mark followed Maureen closely behind while Carrie lead the two to her apartment. Mark then gently grabbed on Maureen's arm pulling her back so he could talk to her. "Do you think this is a good idea? Joanne is going to kill you if she finds out you were in another girl's apartment. Especially if that girl lives in the same building!"

Maureen smirked. "Who care's what Joanne thinks she is British and British people are hot! And plus I'm doing this for you."

Maureen kept walking leaving Mark standing there shocked by Maureen's statement.

"For me?" Mark asked.

Maureen winked at him and then walked into a door that the girl walked into. "Nice place." Maureen said.

"Thanks, I love it, well except the whole sink problem." She answered.

The three walked over to the sink and peered down at it. "What's the problem?"

"I think it's clogged." She answered.

"It's okay Mark will fix it, he is really good with his hands." Maureen said.

"Would you?" Carrie asked.

Mark looked back and forth at the two in front of him, and then he gave in and walked over to the sink. He looked down and gave a confident smile, even though deep down he had no idea what he was doing.

Mark dug around and felt something in the pipe. As he was doing this he watched as Maureen flirted with his new interest. As he watched Maureen get closer to this girl he felt anger build up in him. No way was she going to hurt him again. As the thought ran through his head he pulled his hand out of the sinkhole along with a gross clump of sewage.

"Did it!" Mark announced proudly.

Carrie ran over and turned on the sink and then suddenly threw her arms around Mark's neck as she watched the water flow down the pipe. "Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem." Mark said while he adjusted his glasses.

Maureen and Mark said goodbye to their new friend and headed down the hall. " Here she gave this to me to give to you." Maureen said while handing him a piece of paper.

Mark looked down and was shocked. "Her number?"

Maureen nodded. "Yup. I told you I was doing this for you."

"But why didn't you go for her? I mean I saw you flirting."

Maureen shrugged as she walked back into the apartment. "I'm back with Joanne now, I don't want to ruin my relationship with her again."

Mark smiled. "Thanks."

Maureen gave him a nod and then a big bright grin came on her face. "Pookie!" she shouted as she ran past Mark leaping into Joanne's arms. "All my stuff is here!"

Joanne gave Maureen a peck on the lips and then looked around the apartment and the mess Maureen had made. "I can see that."

"Can we go out for dinner and celebrate us being back together." Maureen asked while she kissed up and down the lawyer's neck.

"Of course, but don't you want to clean up and get unpacked first?"

"Maureen shook her head. "No, I want to be with you."

"Okay, Mark do you want to come with us?" Joanne asked.

Mark shook his head. "No I'll let you two have time to yourselves."

Maureen smiled happy Mark was leaving and pulled Joanne closer. "See you later Mark."

Mark waved and left the apartment, the whole way home he kept looking down at the number in his hand. "Maybe I can actually try and make this work."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I was thinking about giving Mark a girlfriend again...I was thinking about it and i just felt sorry for the guy...he is always alone and the "7th" wheel. but i'm still not sure yet...so if you like that idea don't get your hopes up cuz i'm still unsure about it.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Roger walked in the loft door exhausted out of his mind. It had been about a week since he went to see his mom and he was now just getting back. When he walked in he noticed Mark, Maureen and Joanne all huddled in the kitchen talking.

"Hey." Roger said as he went right to the fridge to grab a drink.

Mark eyed him. "You're home."

Roger nodded as he opened his beer.

"How is she?" Joanne asked.

Roger shrugged. "Fine, she just had an infection. They got rid of it or whatever and they sent her home last night."

"Well that's good." Mark said while placing a hand on his shoulder.

"So were is Mimi? I kind of want to talk to her."

"School." Mark answered.

"But its' Friday night, who goes to school at night…and on a Friday?"

"Mimi." Maureen said as if he was really asking.

"When does she come home?"

Joanne looked at her watch. "Two hours."

Roger set his beer down. "Well I'm going to go pick her up so I can talk to her."

Mark stared at him in disbelief. "It's a big campus plus its Friday do you know how many parties they are going to have going on?"

Maureen suddenly stepped in. "He's right…I should go with you."

Joanne grabbed her by the waist and pulled Maureen into a hug. "You are not going anywhere near a party."

"Oh come on pookie, you can come with me." Maureen said with a pout.

Joanne shook her head. "I don't want to go with you, I want to stay here with you."

Maureen huffed. "Fine, but only because I've missed you."

Joanne smiled happy and surprised Maureen gave up so quickly. "Lets go home now."

Maureen was the first to put her coat on while she guided Joanne out the loft door shutting it behind her without so much as a goodbye.

"So, you want me to go with you?" Mark asked.

Roger nodded. "Yeah come on lets go."

XXX

Collins knocked on the bedroom door and peeked his head inside. "Angel?"

Angel looked up from the crib and smiled at Collins. "Yes."

"I'm sorry."

Angel put out her arms and pulled Collins into a hug. "Me too, I guess I've just been tired lately and you know how moody I get when I don't sleep."

"Do I ever." Collins answered. "So are we cool now?"

Angel gave Collins a slow gentle kiss to answer his question. "We're cool."

"So lets get these babies changed and go to bed shall we?" Angel asked while picking up a baby.

Collins bent down in the opposite crib and grabbed the other baby. "Oh man what do these babies eat?"

Angel let out a little giggle as she watched Collins make a funny face. "All apart of parent hood."

"We have to get these babies potty trained fast! I do not want to be doing this anymore." Collins said as he held his nose plugged with his fingers.

"Agreed."

XXX

"So where do you think she would be?" Roger asked.

After he didn't get an answer he looked behind him to see what was keeping Mark. But when he turned around there was no sight of him. "Mark?"

Roger turned in a full circle and still no sight. "Mark? Where the hell are you?"

After about five minutes there was still no sight of Mark so he shrugged it off and decided to go find Mimi instead. The rocker walked about 20mins until he finally saw Mimi.

"Mimi!" Roger shouted.

Mimi turned around surprised to see Roger waving her down.

"I can't believe I found you, I thought I was lost."

"What are you doing here?" Mimi asked.

"Well I couldn't wait until you got home, but I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for the way I…you know."

"Were acting like a jerk? It's okay I totally understand your mom is sick. How is she by the way?"

"She is fine, she went home yesterday."

Mimi nodded. "Good to hear. So did you not have a phone?"

Roger gave her a confused look.

"I've only been waiting for you to call me for the past week and a half."

"Sorry, I was just so worried about my mom I … sorry."

Mimi wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss. "It's okay. Lets just go home I'm tired."

"We have to find Mark first, I lost him."

"Mark came with you?"

"Yeah, I thought he could help me find you. But he wasn't much help."

Mimi let out a soft chuckle. "I can see that."

Roger then grabbed Mimi's hand and they both walked around the campus for a while in search of Mark.

"WHOO HOO!" A voice shouted.

"That sounds like Mark." Mimi said turning around.

Roger nodded and turned around with her. "Yes it does, lets go."

They both ran in the direction of the scream, and then came to a halt when they found what they were looking for.

"Mark?" Roger asked still not believing it was him.

"ROGER! You found MIMI. WHOO HOO." He shouted. "Hey did you meet my new friends?" he asked while pointing to three college boys.

"Are you drunk?" Mimi asked.

"No…" Mark answered but then leaned into her ear and whispered. "Well maybe a little, but shhhhhh don't tell anyone K?"

"Oh my god I left you for 20mins how did this happen?" Roger asked.

Mark smiled and put his arms around his new friends. "These guys made me do a beer bong."

The three guys waved. "You want to do one?" one guy asked while stumbling towards Roger.

Roger pushed him away. "No, I want to take my friend home thank you very much."

"Lighten up. We are just having fun." Another guy mentioned. "Why don't you have some fun with us?" He added while mostly focusing on Mimi.

Roger pulled the dancer closer. "Leave her alone."

Mark then took his shirt off and swung it around in the air. "Lets go find a house party to crash!"

"Mark put your shirt on." Roger said.

"No it's hot."

"Fine whatever, but come on we are going home." Roger said.

"No I want to go to a house party! You never let me have any fun."

Mimi put an arm around his shoulder. "Okay, I know where the perfect one is I'll take you there."

"Oh Mimi, you are so nice. Thank you!"

Mimi smiled and let Roger hold him up as they both walked in the direction of the loft.

"BYE GUYS!" Mark shouted as he waved to the three colleges guys.

On the way home Mark passed out in the car with drool hanging out of his mouth. Mimi looked back and then smiled at Roger. "Mark met a girl."

"Really? Good for him. Did you meet her?"

Mimi shook her head. "No, but Maureen said she is British and according to Maureen British people are hot."

"Hmmm, well according to Maureen everyone is hot." Roger said.

"True."

"So is he taking her out?" Roger asked.

"Yeah I think tomorrow night."

"I'm glad he is dating again." Roger said proudly.

"Me too."

XXX

"Wow pookie, three times in one night. This is just like when we first started going out." Maureen said as she collapsed her body on Joanne's.

Joanne smiled and let her hand lazily draw circles on Maureen's bare back. "Why don't we try and make it four?"

Maureen looked at her stunned. "Did Lisa deprive you of sex or something?"

Joanne shook her head. "No, she just wasn't…how do I put this. She wasn't very good at it."

"Well after you have me as a partner you can never find anyone better." Maureen said as she began kissing Joanne's neck.

Before Maureen could go any further Joanne shifted their bodies so they were both lying on their sides facing one another. "Before we start again I wanted to ask you something."

Maureen intertwined their fingers. "Sure, and no I didn't have sex with Mark when we were apart."

Joanne stared her in the eye shocked. "I wasn't going to ask you that but now that you said something should I?"

Maureen rolled her eyes and gave her a peck on the lips. "No you don't have to worry. Just go on with your question I want to make this a five time in one night record."

"Okay, well you know I love you and I was clearly stupid for almost marrying Lisa when all along the right girl was standing right in front of me."

Maureen smiled with a slight blush. "Keep talking."

"I know it didn't really work out the first time but I think we both kind of grew up since then. So…" Joanne trailed off as she turned around to grab something out of her nightstand.

Maureen sat up a little; she clutched the blanket around her as she felt her heart pound in her chest. Joanne turned back around with a small box in her hand; she opened it to show Maureen a sparkling silver diamond ring. "Will You Marry Me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry if Roger seemed a bit out of character in this chapter. When i was writing this chapter i had someone else going through my mind and i couldn't push them out and i might have sort of put that into Roger. but if he didn't then thats cool!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for reviewing ;)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18

Maureen clutched the blanket around her body more tightly as she listened to the words that Joanne had just said replay in her mind.

"Maureen?"

Maureen shook her head and then a huge smile produced on her lips. "YES!" she shouted as she jumped towards the lawyer crashing their lips together.

"Really?"

"Yes…but you're not going to say the wrong name when we are up there are you?" Maureen asked in a serious tone.

Joanne hit her playfully. "No, I'm going to say your name. Lisa."

Maureen backed away from Joanne, and then Joanne began to laugh. "I'm kidding!"

"Don't do that." Maureen said as she returned her lips to Joanne's.

Joanne pulled away from Maureen and looked down at the ring in her hand. "Want to try the ring on?"

Maureen smiled widely and nodded. Joanne carefully took the ring out of the box and slipped it on Maureen's left hand. The diva held her hand out in the air so they both could admire it. Suddenly Maureen's face turned into a frown. "This wasn't the ring you gave Lisa was it?"

Joanne shook her head. "No, I would never do that."

Maureen grinned and held her hand out again. "It's beautiful. What a romantic way to ask me too. I mean in bed doing one of my favorite things, you know me to well."

Joanne leaned in and kissed her again. "That's why I want you to be my wife."

"Ooo pookie I like the sound of that. I'm going to be your wife, and you're going to be mine."

"So want to make this a five time in one night record?" Joanne asked while giving Maureen a seductive look.

Maureen smiled and leaned in answering Joanne's question with a rough kiss.

XXX

"Everyone I have someone I'd like you to meet." Mark said as he walked into the loft to find all the gang hanging out.

"Hey you're back from your date." Roger pointed out.

Mark nodded. "Thank you Mr. Observant."

Roger frowned and sank back into the couch.

"Oh my god is it that British girl?" Maureen asked with a smile.

"You'll have to wait and find out." Mark said as he slid the door open.

Once the door was all the way open Carrie the British girl walked in, she eyed all the boho's and waved shyly. "Hi."

Maureen leaned into all the others. "That's her, she's hot eh."

Mimi and Angel were the first to stand up to greet her. "Welcome to the group."

Everyone else joined in after them and Mark sat back and watched as she interacted perfectly with his family.

"Good work Mark, she is awesome." Roger said.

Maureen then cleared her throat and Mark rolled her eyes. "Maureen helped me out with it."

"You're welcome." Maureen said.

"Hey Mo I've been meaning to ask you, where did you get that expensive looking ring on your left finger? Now I know you and Joanne got back together and she is a lawyer and could probably afford such a gift. So tell us is there something you two would like to share with the rest of us?" Collins asked.

Maureen grinned and looked towards Joanne, who was also smiling, she gave Maureen the nod and Maureen was quickly on her feet. "Joanne and I are getting married!"

"OH CHICA! I knew you two would work everything out!" Angel shouted as she pounced towards Maureen wrapping her into a tight bear hug. She then released the diva and pulled Joanne into a tight embrace. "Don't you ever! Try and get married to someone other then Maureen again. You scared the shit out of me."

Joanne shook her head. "I know I'm sorry it wont happen ever again."

"And maybe you can try and say the right name this time." Mimi said while elbowing Joanne.

Carrie then stood up and gave the two a hug. "I don't know you very well but congratulations."

Maureen let out a giggle as she heard the accent. "I love the way they talk."

"Thanks." Carrie said unsurely.

"So Carrie tell us a little about yourself." Angel said.

Carrie blushed a little and sat down. "Well I'm a yoga instructor."

Maureen nodded, as she looked the girl up and down. "I can tell."

"Fiancé right here." Joanne said as she pulled Maureen into her lap.

Maureen gave Joanne a kiss on the cheek and wrapped her arms around her neck. "Continue."

"I've been living in New York for the past 5 years, um I've been single for the past 5 years until recently and that's about all really."

"Well thanks for filling in Marks empty place in life." Roger said while winking towards the filmmaker.

She smiled and kissed Mark on the lips. "Thank you for filling in the empty place in my life."

"You're both welcome." Maureen said. "If it wasn't for me you two wouldn't be together."

"I unclogged the sink." Mark said.

"But I was the one who spotted her first, and who talked to her for you." Maureen jumped in.

"Who cares Mark as a girlfriend now." Collins said.

"To the Life Café?" Roger asked.

"To the Life Café!" Mimi agreed as she jumped up to put her coat on.

"You two have fun Collins and I are going to take Julie and Jamie out for a walk." Angel said as she stood up, pulling Collins with her.

"Okay, well you know where will be." Joanne said as she swung an arm around Maureen's waist.

XXX

Collins walked next to Angel while Angel slowly pushed the babies in the stroller. Suddenly Angel came to a fast stop and ran around in front of the stroller.

"What is it!" Collins asked worried something was happening to one of his children.

"One of them just said my name!" Angel answered.

Collins rolled his eyes. "Angel they're not even a year old yet, I don't think they would have said your name."

Angel gave him a frown. "But what if we have smart babies that can talk once they leave the womb?" Angel looked back down at her two bundles of joy. "I mean look who they have for parents, they are going to be the smartest babies in the world. Not to mention have good taste in clothes and be really good looking."

"Is it just me or are you starting to sound like Maureen?"

"Well look at them." Angel said while she pointed to the well-dressed infants. "How can you not think they are cute and smart?"

Collins chuckled as he watched Angel baby talk to the two little girls. "Oh Angel what am I going to do with you?"

"Kiss me." She replied while puckering up her lips for his.

Collins gave her a tender kiss and then Angel broke apart so she could talk to the babies again. "Just same my name, do it for Ang-Gel."

XXX

"I'm so happy Mark found someone." Mimi said as she watched Mark and Carrie from a distance.

"And I'm so happy I found you." Roger said while giving Mimi a nice slow kiss.

"Lets celebrate!" Maureen shouted as she held up a glass of wine. "To me…and Joanne, and to Carrie and Mark…and why not throw in Roger and Mimi for the hell of it."

"And us!" Collins shouted as he walked though the door with Angel in tow.

Everyone cheered and clanked glasses together.

"Where are the twins?" Mimi asked.

"With my sister." Angel answered. "How's the new girl?" Angel added.

Everyone turned to look towards a blushing Mark while Carrie whispered in his ear. "Pretty cool." Joanne said.

"She's British, what's not cool about her?" Maureen asked.

"Man, what is it with you and British people?" Collins asked.

Maureen shrugged. "I don't know, but pookie can we do some roll playing tonight?"

"Maureen, can you save that for when it's just the two of you?" Roger asked.

Maureen winked at him. "You didn't seem to mind us when we were getting back together on your couch."

"Well whatever I don't want to hear about your sex life."

Maureen shrugged again and landed her lips on Joanne's.

"So you want to go home now?" Mimi asked Roger.

Roger smiled and nodded and the two stood up and left for the loft. Maureen soon convinced Joanne to take her home and they left shortly after. Mark and Carrie even left after she whispered in Marks ear some more. Which then left Collins and Angel alone.

"I miss the twins." Angel whined.

"Want to go home too?" Collins asked.

Angel nodded, and they both made their exit for their apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**There will probably be only 1-2 more chapters left. Most likley 2 so i can make it an even 20. But yeah just thought i'd let you know ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Joanne stood outside in front of her audience; she looked to her left to see her bridesmaids Angel and Mimi smiling widely towards her. She then turned her head to face Maureen's choice of "Bridesmaids" Mark and Roger who were laughing at a small joke. Joanne glared harder at the two men and they quickly stopped laughing. Suddenly the music began and Joanne's nerves started acting up. That is until she saw Maureen and Collins walking down the path.

Maureen actually decided to wear a wedding dress; it wasn't really a traditional wedding dress in the fact that Maureen had Angel make it more of a "Maureen Dress." It just about showed everything Maureen wanted it to show, meaning lots of cleavage and curves.

Finally they made it to the alter and Collins gave Maureen away. They exchanged vows and Joanne said the right name, and they sealed the deal with a long gentle kiss.

XXX

"I miss you too." Mark said over the phone. "No you hang up first, no you…no you."

Roger sat on the couch and rolled his eyes. "One of you hang up or I'll do it for you!"

Mark just simply stood up and walked away from the annoyed rocker and into his bedroom.

"ROGER!" Mimi screamed as she ran out of the bathroom with a stick in her hand.

Roger jumped up. "What is it?"

Mimi flung her arms around Roger's neck. "I'm pregnant!"

Roger looked at her shocked. "But how?"

"Well when a man and a women are in love they…"

"Mimi I know how, but when."

Mimi shrugged and looked at the stick. "Today I guess, I don't know I hadn't had my period in a while so I thought I better take the test…and guess what it says blue and that means I'm preggers!"

Roger's face went pale as he fell back into the couch.

"Roger are you okay? Did you not want this? Because I thought we both decided that we wanted this."

Roger nodded while he stared into outer space. "I want this, I just can't believe I'm going to be a father in 9months."

Mimi sat on his lap. "I know it's going to be awesome!"

Roger snapped out of his daydream and took the stick out of Mimi's hand. "Are you sure you're pregnant? Maybe we should go see a doctor."

"Yeah we can do that, but lets just celebrate right now."

Roger smiled and kissed Mimi on the lips, but then he soon pulled away. "Wait should we celebrate I mean if you're already pregnant with one kid…then I don't want to get you pregnant with two."

Mimi started giggling. "Um Rog, it doesn't exactly work that way."

"Oh, well then lets celebrate." Roger said.

"Want to celebrate without holding the stick I just peed on in your hands?" Mimi asked while she pointed to the tainted pregnancy test.

Roger quickly chucked it to the ground and then the two started celebrating on the couch.

XXX

"So what you want to do tonight?" Mark asked while he wrapped his arms more tightly around Carrie.

Carrie shrugged. "Just stay here and snuggle with you…and perhaps other things…"

A smirk grew on Mark's lips. "Other things?"

Carrie dragged her hand up Marks thigh and turned around in his embrace. She nodded and then planted a kiss on his lips while she ran her hand through his hair.

"I think I like other things." Mark said as he kissed her back.

"Um Mark?" Carrie asked before placing one more kiss to his lips. "I know this is going to sound weird because we kind of just met a mouth ago. But I think i'm falling in love with you."

Mark was shocked at first but then a huge smile grew on his face. "That's not weird at all because I feel the same way."

XXX

"I can't believe the twins are already walking." Collins said as he carefully followed one of his daughters.

Angel smiled and clapped. "I know, see I told you we were going to have smart kids!"

"Dada."

Collins stopped dead in his tracks when he heard those words come from his own daughter Julie. Angel's ears also perked up to the sound. "Did you just hear that?"

Collins nodded. "Dada?"

Angel ran over to Collins and Julie and knelt down in front of her. "Say it again sweetie."

"Dada."

Collins held his heart as he held back tears. "Oh my god I didn't know hearing someone speak could make your heart melt."

Angel picked up Julie and wrapped her free arm around Collins. "I know."

"Lets go see if Julie can help Jamie speak." Angel said as she walked over to the playpen.

"Dada."

Collins clutched his heart again. "Oh my got this is so cute!"

Jamie kind of shook her head in a cute baby way. "Mama."

Angel put Julie down next to Jamie and let her eyes fill with tears. "I must be mama! I mean I do dress up as a girl! Whom else would they be talking about? I love our children!"

"Me too!" Collins said as he pecked Angel on the lips.

"Well I guess we know who's going to be daddy's little girl and who's going to be mommy's little girl." Angel said as she gazed happily down at her two little children.

XXX

Joanne and Maureen stood outside their apartment door with their luggage behind them. "Oh pookie can't we just go back to Jamaica? I hate the cold."

Joanne smiled as she dug for her keys. "I wish, but I'm pretty much broke now. With buying you that ring and then paying for our honeymoon."

"But don't we still have wedding money?" Maureen asked.

Joanne nodded. "I thought you wanted to save that for a house."

Maureen grinned. "Oh yeah."

Finally the door was unlocked and Joanne carried the entire luggage inside including Maureen's. Maureen just stood out in the hall and watched as Joanne did all the work.

Once Joanne was done clearing the hallway she looked towards Maureen confused because she was still standing in the hall. "Are you going to stand out there all day?"

Maureen shook her head and then a smirk came across her lips. "We just got married you are supposed to carry me across the threshold."

Joanne rolled her eyes. "Why can't you carry me?"

"I don't I know, it was my idea." Maureen said as she held out her arms. "So if you would be so kind to pick up your wife and carry me inside our home."

Joanne sighed as she picked up her wife bridal style. She walked back into the apartment and shut the door with her foot. "Okay?"

Maureen shook her head. "Too the bedroom!" She said in a superhero tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I'm sorry that I haven't really developed Mark and Carries relationship...for some reason i found myself having trouble doing so...(I don't know why it happens to me sometimes.) **

**But anyway next chapter is the...last. and i might do a sequel i'm not sure yet. I was thinking about it a couple chapters back, but i'm still undecided.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_10 years later…_

"Mommy?"

"Yes Jamie."

"Who's all going to be there?" The 10-year-old girl asked.

Angel smiled as she brushed her daughters hair. "Everyone, Aunt Mimi, Uncle Roger, Aunt Maureen and Joanne, Uncle Mark and Aunt Carrie and everyone's kids."

"Are we going to the house with the pool?" Jamie asked.

Angel let out a giggle. "Yes we are going to Aunt Joanne's house."

"Cool!" Jamie said as she escaped Angel's hair brushing task and ran out into the living room. "Julie we're going to the house with the pool!"

Julie jumped away from her dad's tickle fight and ran into her room. "Why didn't anyone tell me this? Now I need to find my bathing suit."

Angel walked out of the bathroom and sat next to Collins. "They are 10 years old and see everyone almost everyday yet they still only refer to Joanne and Maureen to the ones with the pool."

Collins laughed. "How about Roger? The one with the guitar, or Mark the one who needs a tan."

Jamie and Julie ran out of the bedroom. "Okay we're ready lets go before it gets to cold to swim!"

"Okay go get our coats for us." Collins said.

The two girls ran off and Collins took the small amount of alone time to steal a kiss from Angel.

"Please save that for when we are at school." Jamie said as she threw her coat over Angel and Collins head.

"Come on can we just go now? I really want to go swimming." Julie whined.

Angel and Collins both stood up. "Okay, okay lets go."

XXX

Joanne was in the kitchen making a dip for her guest when she felt someone tugging on her pants. "Mom?"

Joanne looked down at her 5-year-old son. "Yes sweetie."

"Is David coming over today?" he asked.

"Yes." Joanne answered as she went back to what she was doing. "Now why don't you go find mommy and get ready?"

Suddenly the little boy started sobbing. "I don't want to."

"Why not?"

He then crossed his arms and forced tears down his eyes. "Because she yelled at me."

Joanne picked up her son and wiped the tears from his face. "Why?"

He buried his face in her neck and started crying harder. Joanne rubbed his back as she left the kitchen to go find Maureen. "Maureen?"

"In the bedroom." She called out.

Joanne walked into the bedroom to see Maureen trying on clothes. "Why did you yell at Cole?"

Maureen turned around to face the two. "I didn't yell, I simply told him not to throw his toy cars at the cat."

Before any more words could be exchanged the doorbell rang. Joanne sighed and put Cole down. "Can you two just get ready I'm gonna go get that."

"We're here!" Mimi and Angel shouted as they walked into the house.

"Aunt Joanne, aunt Joanne." Two little voices called out.

Joanne looked down to see Jamie and Julie standing in front of her with puppy dog eyes. "Can we go swimming?"

"Now they remember her name." Collins whispered to Angel.

"Yeah it's alright with me." Joanne said as she looked towards Collins and Angel.

Collins nodded. "Go change into your bathing suits and I'll be out there in a minute to watch you."

The two girls smiled brightly as they dashed in the direction of the bathroom.

"Uncle Roger!" Cole shouted as he ran from Maureen and into Roger's arms.

"Hey buddy, how are you?" Roger asked.

All of a sudden his eyes watered up and he started sniffling. "Mommy yelled at me."

Roger glared towards Maureen. "She did, did she?"

Maureen rolled her eyes. "He was throwing toy car's at the cat."

"It looks like we have boy version of Maureen on our hands. Crying for attention." Mark said as he walked in behind the rest of the group holding Carries hand.

Joanne laughed as she wrapped her arms around Maureen's waist giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Were is David?" Cole asked Roger.

Roger looked around. "I don't know, Mimi?"

Mimi looked around and didn't see her son. "I don't know."

"Mooo." A little voice said as he pushed past all the adults going straight for Maureen.

Maureen smiled at the little boy in front of her. "Were you practicing?"

"Uh huh."

"Everyday." Mimi added with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Maureen knelt down in front of the 6-year-old. "Do you do it while your dad is sleeping?"

David smiled and whispered in her ear. "And when he is trying to write a new song."

Maureen laughed and ruffled up his dirty blond hair. "Good job."

"So where is Nicole?" Collins asked in Marks direction.

"She is playing shy." Carrie answered while she pointed to her daughter who was hiding behind Mark.

Collins nodded. "Just like her father.

"Dad, Mom! Can we go swimming now?" Jamie and Julie both called out.

"Yes let's go." Collins said as him and Angel walked hand in hand into the back yard.

Everyone gathered in the big back yard, all the kids went swimming except Nicole and the adults sat around the patio table eating snacks and watching the kids swim.

"Are you sure you don't want to go swimming." Carrie asked her daughter.

The little girl nodded and buried her face in her mom's neck.

"DAD WATCH!" A voice shouted. Collins looked over to see his daughter on the diving board. "MOM!" she shouted towards Angel who was in deep conversation with Mimi. "MOM, MOM, MOM."

"ANGEL!" Roger finally screamed.

Angel shot her head towards the rocker. "Your daughter is calling for you."

Angel turned to look at her daughter. "Mom watch!"

Angel smiled and waved, and then Jamie did a cannon ball into the pool. When she came up from the water Collins and Angel clapped for her. "Good jump sweetie maybe you should join the swim team."

"Julie did you hear what mom said?" Jamie shouted as she ran towards her sister.

"Nicole?" Cole and Davie called out. "You want to come play with us? It's fun in the pool."

Nicole suddenly feeling more comfortable climbed off her mom's lap and followed the boys into the pool.

"Look it's like a small version of Mark, Roger and Maureen." Mimi said.

"What about me?" Collins asked with a sad face.

"You didn't come until high school." Maureen reminded him.

"Which no offence I hope never comes." Joanne said. "Cole is already 5 I can't believe how fast time fly's."

Mark nodded. "Tell me about it."

"When do we get to eat?" Roger asked.

"As soon as Joanne starts the barbecue." Maureen added.

Joanne hit her playfully on the shoulder. "I thought you said you were cooking today."

Maureen pouted. "But I don't know how."

Roger stood up. "Come on I'll help you."

"Me too." Collins said while he eyed Mark.

Mark slowly stood up. "I guess I have to go too."

"So Angel, is it easy caring for two kids?" Carrie randomly asked once Mark was out of earshot.

Angel smiled. "Yeah pretty easy, but the girls are sneaky. Sometimes they pretend to be each other since they look so much a like. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think I might be having another child." She whispered.

Joanne, Mimi and Angel squealed with joy. "That is wonderful."

Carried nodded. "I know but shh, I didn't tell Mark yet."

"Mark will be happy, he always said that he wanted a big family." Mimi said.

About 20mintues later dinner was ready.

"KIDS DINNER." Maureen shouted.

Jamie, Julie, and Nicole all came running to the table laughing about some silly joke, while David and Cole stayed in the pool.

Roger put the plate of hamburgers on the table while Joanne put the rest of the stuff around the plates.

"David dinner." Roger called out once he noticed his son was still in the pool.

"5 more minutes dad?"

Roger shook his head. "Either 5 more minutes or no food."

David watched as Cole swam under the water, so he decided to stay in.

Roger huffed. "Mimi."

Mimi stood up at the edge of the pool and called out in Spanish to her little boy. Right away he was quickly out and wrapped in a towel. "Sorry mommy."

Roger eyed the dancer and Mimi smirked. "What."

Roger just kissed Mimi on the cheek and they both joined the group at the table.

"Cole lets go!" Maureen shouted as her son swam around in the water.

"I don't want to get out." Cole shouted back.

"You can go back in later, it's time to eat."

"No."

Joanne then stood at the edge of the pool and yelled to her son. "Cole if you don't get out here right now, then you wont be able to go swimming for a week."

Cole quickly scurried out of the pool and ran towards Maureen who had a towel ready for him. Once she wrapped him up Cole demanded to be picked up.

Maureen snickered "Looks who's on his good side now." She said to Joanne as Cole snuggled up to Maureen.

Joanne just rolled her eyes and sat down next to Maureen.

"I think we should make a toast." Collins said.

"Can I have a drink of what you're drinking to make this toast daddy?" Julie asked.

Collins chuckled. "Nice try, maybe next year when your 11."

Collins held up his glass and everyone followed suit. "To the next generation of boho's."

"And to all the chaos that is going to come from it." Roger added.

Everyone clinked their glasses together and as one big family began eating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Aw so that's the end. I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing.**


End file.
